Forgiven
by Nnoifangirl5
Summary: A story about Kyoko going to high school, and meets two new people: Nnoitra and Tesla from Hueco Mundo. New loves form, and lots of epicness. Their lives will probably never be the same...read and find out what happens!
1. Used and Abused

**Hey! This is a new story me and my freind started writing, so we both get credit! It isn't finished yet and we have no idea when it will be, because we just keep getting better ideas for more chapters! Sorry if it's a bit out of character, but it's just our imaginations haha! We don't own any characters in this story. Hope ya like it and stay with the whole story!**

* * *

Kyoko walked up to the doors of the school with her books in her hand. Her hollywood job was sending her to this school, so she could go part time, then come back afterwards.

She was thinking at the moment about how she would love nothing more than to get back and Sho for what he did to her. She grimmaced at the name and walked inside.

It was early and no other students were there yet. Nnoitra ducked down to get under the door. The ceilings were so low in this place that he wasn't sure he'd be able to walk.

Lucky for him, the school's were near cathedral. He grinned even wider, if possible, at the sight of a woman walking down the hall, a wierd smile on her face. They were the only ones in the room.

"Oi, woman." he called after her, hoping to get her attention and freak her out, " We the only ones here?" His big teeth glinted when he talked.

He knew that whoever looked at him would be scared of him, what with his Espada uniform, his big teeth, abnormal height, and tiny eyes. He laughed at this...for it was his goal. Kyoko turned around, seeing someone that looked...out of the ordinary.

She had heard about people like that going to this school. She had a look of shock on her face, but it wore of after a second. "I have a name, you know" she said.

"Ah, you're rather the feisty one!" Nnoitra said, then chuckled, "Fine. What's yer name, toots?" he asked.

Kyoko had never been spoken to that way, yet she rolled her eyes and replied. "My name is Kyoko Mogami. And what would yours be?" she asked. "Nnoitra Jiruga." he said, a boastiness in his voice.

"I was taken ta this god forsaken school by tha master. What 'bout you? Why're ya here?"

She was a bit confused about what he had said, but she would probably understand later. "Well, my hollywood agent wanted me to get to go to school, and work at the same time. And he said this was the best place to go. I just hope...Sho won't be here any time soon..." she said with anger in her voice, revenge in her eyes.

"I see that confusion in yer eyes. My master's Aizen-sama. He sent me here fer reasons unknown ta me. I also see...what's that...? Anger? Yer mad at yer boss fer sendin' ya here?" Nnoitra asked.

"Not mad for him sending me here. I want to come here...as long as Sho isn't here..." Kyoko said, her revengfullness building up.

"Sho? And who's that?" he said, leaning back in the chair, listening intentively at Kyoko's interesting life. Not like any of the Espadas.

Usually he'd just gossip about who was gay and who was straight. That's all there was to talk about, since Lord Aizen was such a buzz kill.

Kyoko clenched her fist. "Only the most despicable person ever to walk to planet! I can't believe you never heard of him. he's like number 7 on the top lists. UGH! I thought he actually wanted me to come with him to Tokyo because he liked me...but it was really only because he used me..." Clenching her fist more, gritting her teeth she said. "

I will have my revenge against Shotaro!!!!"

"Yo, if ya ever see him, just call me. I need ta kill someone anyways." Nnoitra smiled his flashy grin. This girl reminded him of himself, a bit. She nodded.

"That would be cool...but I want to see him and exact my revenge first...and have him crawling back to me! Screaming my name!!!!!!!! Making him regret all that stuff he said to me!!!!!!!!!" she said. "Ah. Yea. I get it. Ya in love with 'im, r' what?"

Just then, a blonde haired, short arrancar walked around the corner, shouting Nnoitra's name. "Nnoitra-sama! Nnoitra-sama!" he said, almost tripping.

"Tesla! Wha' the hell, man?" Nnoitra exclaimed.

Kyoko's mouth dropped open. "Why would I even want to love him after what he did?!" she said, noticing the other person running in, gave him a small polite smile, not knowing who he was though.

Nnoitra put a long, skinny finger against Tesla's mouth.

"One sec, Tes." he said, before turning back to Kyoko. "Ya said ya want 'im ta run back ta ya. Why else would ya even want that? If ya hated him, ya wouldn't want him ta come near close ta likin' ya."

Tesla bunched behind Nnoitra's leg. "I-I'm sorry for interuppting...Nnoitra-sama..." he said, not wanting to displease his master.

"Crawling back to me in tears! Regretting everything! And I don't know how to love again anyway." she said. "Ever since that, I've totally forgotten. Revengefullness took over." She added looking down.

Nnoitra smiled."I dun know how ta love, either. Wasn't built like that. Oh, I guess yer wonderin' who's behind my leg. Introduce yerself, Tesla."Tesla stood up, and presented himself properly.

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama. Um...I am Tesla, and I am a member of Nnoitra's squad in Hueco Mundo...um...and who may you be?" He almost was quivering. Nnoitra could tell he was nervous.  
"At ease, Tesla!" he said, jokingly.

Kyoko smiled. "My name is Kyoko Mogami...thanks for introducing yourself." she was wondering why he was so nervous.

"Ah, yeah, Tesla's kinda nervous when it comes to anyone. He just don't wanna make his master mad, does he?" he said, then turned to Tesla and started tickling him.

"Gwahahahaha! N-Nnoitra-sama! St-stop it! Ahahahaha! Th-this isn't prof-f-fessional!" He fell over, and Nnoitra followed him to the ground tickling his could feel Kyoko's eyes widen.

Kyoko covered her mouth giggling. She hadn't laughed like that in a while, and it was just so funny! She then took her hand off her mouth, laughing more. Tesla cringed up, as Nnoitra's bony fingers tickled his sides.

"Tesla's so ticklish! Aren't ya, Tesla?" Tesla had no choice but to reply, since his master asked him a question.

"Y-yes! Nnoitra-sama! Ahahahahaha!" Nnoitra cringed at how wrong those sentences sounded together.

Anyways, he laughed more. Tesla looked at Kyoko, who was laughing her face off.

He reached up and grabbed Nnoitra's hair, long, shiny, and black. "O-ow! Tesla!" Nnoitra said, as Tesla rolled him over and started tickling him."Te-Tesla! This is s-so wierd! Aaaahahhahaa!"

"Right back at you, Nnoitra-sama!" They had completely lost themselves.

Kyoko laughed even harder seeing that and she fell to the floor and grabbed her stomach laughing. She was banging her fist on the floor and laughing even more, feeling as if the smile on her face would burst before she knew it.

"You guys are...ha!...so funny!!!!!!" she said, not being able to controll her laughter. Nnoitra and Tesla looked at each other, then both got up and started tickling Kyoko.

"Tickle attack!" they said in unison. This so wasn't like them, but when they had fun, they had it all out. Nnoitra and Tesla needed refreshment from their usual life in Hueco Mundo, and this school might be it.

Kyoko rolled over trying to get away. "Hey! H-hey quit it! You can't do that!!! Stop!" she said giggling uncontrolably.

"Please please stop!" she yelled, still giggling and trying to roll over, making them try to quit. She didn't really like it, yet she hadn't had this much fun in so long.

Nnoitra and Tesla had absolutely no idea what in the world they were doing, but it was fun, anyways. "We're known as the Tickle Monsters of Hueco Mundo!" Tesla said, laughing.

"What the--?" Nnoitra said, as Tesla grabbed his spoon shaped hood. Everything got really quiet."Hey, Nnoitra-sama." he said, quietly. Nnoitra looked in his brown eyes."Yeah, Tesla?"

He leaned into Nnoitra's ear, and whispered silently, "My. Spoon. Is. Too. Big." They both rolled over and started laughing, hard."I-I don't look like a spoon! Gwahahaha!" Nnoitra said, and Tesla rested his head on his master's stomach. "Y-yeah, you do! Ahahaha!" he said, clutching his stomach.

Kyoko looked up, thankful that they had stopped. Yet she stopped laughing, not really getting why they were laughing, shrugged and stood up. She went over to a chair and sat down, looking around the school.

Once Nnoitra and Tesla had gotten over their Spoon Joke Giggle Fit, they got up and dusted themselves off.

"Th-that was fun, Nnoitra-sama." Tesla said, reverting back to his nervous self. "Yeah. It was." Nnoitra said, his personality converting almost instantly.

Kyoko thought about what she was going to do after school, and looked over at the doors, not having much of a thought in her mind anymore. Then she remembered where she was. At a school...she hadn't been in years, because she was taking care of sho, the one who betrayed her.

Anger in her eyes again, soon faded. Nnoitra and Tesla sat beside her."So, uh, when are classes startin'?" he asked, "I would like fer this crap ta be over as soon as possible."

Tesla shook his head. "Nnoitra-sama, why did Lord Aizen send us here?" he asked, much like a kid would ask. Nnoitra patted Tesla's head. "I dunno, Tes. I really dunno." He answered.

Kyoko sighed. "I don't really know when classes are starting, but i have to be back at the studio for another audition right after school." She said.

She hadn't been to a school in a long time, since when she went to Tokyo with Sho, she had to go to 2 jobs every day to pay for the house for Sho, not even having enough money for herself to buy any clothes other than the one outfit she had.

She clenched her fists in anger, then stopped. If it weren't for him i could have gone to school, she thought in her head. She then looked up. "So...what grade are you gonna be in?" she asked.

"Uh..." Nnoitra looked confused. "Uh...I dunno. Haha, since I'm not really human, I probably won't even TAKE any classes! I'm just here ta get done what that douchebag Aizen wants me to. I dun even know what that is!"

Kyoko wondered why he was at school if he wasn't even gonna learn anything.

She shrugged and said, "I'm gonna be in my 2nd year. I took an exam before this and it told me i was pretty smart so I can skip my first year. heh." she said, bragging a bit.

"Ah, so yer one of them smart n's, eh? Well, not only am I the strongest Espada, I'm also the smartest!" he said, completely lying. "Yo, Tes, you gonna say anythin'?" he said, concerned by Tesla's lack of vocal interaction.

Tesla shook his head, his pretty dirty blonde hair waving with the movement of his head. "Ah...wha-what do you want me to say, Nnoitra-sama?" he said, nervously.

Nnoitra shrugged, then took hold of Tesla's hand for a quick second, squeezing it. Somehow, that always screwed Tesla up. Nnoitra didn't know why.

A large blush crept up against Tesla's cheeks when he felt Nnoitra's hand upon his own. What the heck? When his master even came close to touching him, he blushed. Why did he have to toy with him like that?!

Kyoko didn't really understand...why these two did what they did, because it was different than what she was used to seeing. She sighed and sat there bored as could possibly be. "Normally a stupid bell would ring, or something. But i am just so bored!" she complained.

Tesla stammered, blush still hard against his cheeks. Nnoitra snapped in front of his face."Tes. Oi, Tes! Tesla!" he said, trying to snap him out of it. Sometimes Tesla acted so wierd around him, like, he froze up."Y-yes, Nnoitra-sama?" he said, blush fading peered at him, squinting his eyes even more, if that was possible.

"What's up with you, boy?" he asked. Tesla shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, Nnoitra-sama." Everything got quiet all of the sudden.

Just then, the door opened and a boy around Kyoko's age walked in, with his arm around his manager, and then they noticed everyone there, a human girl, and two...different looking people.

She immediately knew who it was. "Shotaro!" she muttered under her breath, her fists clenched in anger so much that her nails cut into the palm of her hand, making small cuts.

Nnoitra gazed at the man that walked through the door.

He automatically knew who it was. "Yo, Kyoko, this the guy? Ahahahah! So he's here. Sucks ta be you." He couldn't stop laughing at the bad luck of Kyoko, although he knew this was a wrong thing to do to his new "friend".

Sho recognized the name. "Kyoko?" he asked. He turned around to see her.

"Oh well look, it's little miss 'I'll get my revenge'" he said. His manager rolled her eyes and said nothing. Kyoko clenched her fists even more. "I...can't...believe...your...here!!!!" she yelled.

Nnoitra couldn't just stand by and let them have their moment. Tesla noticed that gleam in his master's beautiful purple eyes.

"Nnoitra-sama, no! Just leave them!" But it was too late. Nnoitra was nearly standing in front of Kyoko, interrupting everything.

"Yo. No need fer introductions, I already know ya. Shotaro, right? Yeah, well, I'm Nnoitra Jiruga, and I haven't heard good things about ya, so if ya try to do anythin', you'll be answerin' ta me, ya got it?"

Sho didn't know why this person was saying this to him, but he turned to Kyoko. "You told him about everything? Ha! Expected...very expected from someone like you who would never get famous like me!" he said.

Shoko rolled her eyes, again. "No need to start anything Sho, it'll look bad for your social image." she said.

"Whatever." he said, turning to leave. Nnoitra's eyes got angry."Ya better not mess with this girl anymore, or you'll have my boot up your little butt!" he said, towering three feet over the guy. "I already don't like ya. I don't like famous people. All of 'em r' douchebags."

Tesla yanked at his sleeve. "Nnoitra-sama, stop! Please, you're gettin' angry..." Nnoitra poked his hand away. As usual, this shut him up. "I ain't gettin' angry, Tesla."

Sho was creeped out extremely yet he said. "I'm not scared of you." Kyoko burst out laughing. "You are sooooo lying! I can tell by that phony expression!!!!!!!! ha!!!!!!!!" Nnoitra laughed as well. "I tower over ya! I'm eight feet tall! I have a giant crescent sword hooked to my back! Not to mention the fact that I'm extremely scary lookin'...how can ya be tellin' the truth?!"

He knew just how creepy looking he was, but inside, Tesla disagreed. You're beautiful, Nnoitra-sama, he thought. Inside, he kicked himself. Moments of weakness like that came often to Tesla.

Sho tried to look brave on the outside, yet cowered in fear on the inside. Kyoko was still laughing uncontrollably. Sho gave a mean look to Kyoko and stormed out the room, not even waiting for his manager, who was still sitting in a chair across the room.

Kyoko finally found the will to stop laughing and walked over to them. "Wow you got him good! Did you see the way he ran out! HA!" she said.

Nnoitra held out his hand for a high five, but he had to crouch down."We sure did! You were right! He IS an idiot!" he stood, completely stiff, beside the two, staring at Nnoitra.

It's times like this his feelings got the best of him, and his whole body shut down.

"Told ya!" she said laughing remembering Sho's expression. "Thanks too." she said, smiling. "Nobody's ever been so nice, even when I worked at the inn or Darumaya, and nobody would ever help me out getting back at Sho." Nnoitra smiled, his teeth showing only halfway.

"Naaah...I just love causin' other people harm and emotional distress." he said, and then noticed Tesla's unusual posture.

"What's wrong, Tes?" he asked, and Tesla snapped back to reality at the sound of his master's beautiful voice. "N-nothin', Nnoitra." he said, almost shivering. Nnoitra walked up to him and put his arm around Tesla's shoulder, making Tesla grunt slightly.

"Nnoitra-sama, I have to go! Please forgive me!" he said, then ran outside. Nnoitra frowned a bit. "What is up with him?" he muttered.

Kyoko nodded and wondered what was up with Tesla. Shoko walked over to him. "Sometimes Sho can be such a big baby...and I hate that he is always at my house...get's me so annoyed." she said.

Nnoitra smiled. "Yeah, I can scare anyone, though." he said. "Excuse me, I have ta go talk ta Tes. Somethin's seriously wrong, I think. Looked like he was bout ta throw up." he said, and walked out the door, to Tesla.

He was crouched over a ledge, tears falling out of his eyes. I musn't let Nnoitra-sama see me like this, he thought, hiding his , as if on cue, he felt his master's hand on his tried to get a look of Tesla's face, but he heard sobbing before.

"Yo, Tes, are ya...cryin'?"Tesla looked up with red eyes."N-n-Nnoitra-sama..." he said, weakly. Nnoitra wiped Tesla's tears away with his finger, earning a gasp from the blonde haired arrancar. "What's wrong, man?" he asked.

Kyoko hoped Tesla was ok, and sat in a chair. Shoko followed her. "So...Sho's been quite a jerk to you since you were a kid, huh?" she said. Kyoko nodded, looking down.

"He took advantage of my life, now I haven't gone to school in years, and I forgot how to love thanks to him." she said, remembering how great it all was at first, before she knew he was just using her.

Remembering how she thought there was someone in this world who loved her, or so she wanted nothing more than to crush him, yet she also knew she probably would never find anyone else to want her. She looked down even more, her hair hiding her eyes, which were having tears building up in them.

Shoko sat beside her in another chair. "I know he can be a jerk, and I want him to leave me alone, but if I say one thing, I get fired and lose my job." she said.

Kyoko looked up. "It seems like, everything about him is very glamourus, until you actually meet him...then you see how he's nothing special." she said.

Tesla sniffed, and Nnoitra's eyes widened. "Dude...cryin's fer girls...what do ya think yer doin'?" Tesla turned his head away, not feeling worthy for the sympathy of his master. "I...I..." he stammered, not knowing what to say. He thought about Kyoko and how she had forgotten to love.

He thought Arrancar weren't even supposed to love. Then...why'd he think this way around Nnoitra?

He wasn't strong, he didn't have courage to even try anything...even if this WAS love, Nnoitra didn't love him back, which made the pain worse. He stammered out the most appropriate words that resembled a call for attention. "I...I need a hug, Nnoitra-sama..." Tesla said quietly.

"What was that?" Nnoitra asked. "I need a...a hug..." Tesla replied. Nnoitra didn't like to see Tesla like this, and although it was going to look really really gay, he an inhale, he wrapped his arms around Tesla.

"It's alright, Tes. I don't know what the problem is, but...I'm here for ya, Tes."Little did he know, that WAS the problem.

Kyoko nodded, immediately understanding how Shoko felt toward Sho too. She wished, for once, that things could be normal for her, she could have just stayed behind in Kyoto, instead of going with Sho.

She could have gotten to go to school, maybe met someone who really did love her.

And she wouldn't have to get revenge on anyone, she would know how to love...and she wouldn't be crying with her crushed feelings right now.

"I can't stand it that he...made me suffer like that...made me miss out on s-so m-much. I could have been better, I could have had a better life." she said in whispers, tears dropping from her eyes. Tears of hatred, disgust, tears of wishing.

Nnoitra and Tesla stood there hugging, before Nnoitra decided it was time to pull away, much to Tesla's dismay. "I'm...so sorry about that, Nnoitra-sama." he said, nervously. Nnoitra smiled."Nah, it's nothing. Now stop cryin' so much, okay?" he said and patted the blonde arrancar's head.

As he walked back into the building, Tesla stood, and muttered below his breath,"I love you, Nnoitra-sama..."He turned around then continued to cry. He couldn't stop...like Nnoitra told him.

Shoko stood up. "Better go catch up with Sho, or he'll get mad. Nice talking to you, Kyoko. You're a great person." she said as she walked out of the room.

Kyoko stayed where she was, feeling worse than she did when she figured out sho used her.

She didn't move at all, for about 10 minutes, then she stood up and ran outside, hiding tears, running past Nnoitra and Tesla, but not noticing them at all and she hid under a tree and burried her head in her knees, wishing to just dissapear, and be somewhere else...somewhere that Sho wasn't...someplace far far away. That would have made her truly happy.

But as she knows that she wouldn't get her way in this life, no matter how much she tried. Most people she knew looked down on her and didn't notice her.

And she had no money or anything, barely enough to pay her rent. "My life sucks..." she said quietly.

Tesla noticed Kyoko and walked over to her, somehow knowing that their problems could work together. He sat beside her. "Kyoko, is this about Shotaro?" he said, caringly. "Cause if it is, I have a secret to tell you." Kyoko looked up.

"Not just shotaro...well yeah Shotaro. He ruined my life. And what is your secret?" she asked, still looking up, her hair all messed up, tears staining her clothes.

"Well...you and I could probably help each other with our problems. I...I..." Tesla began. He turned away for a moment to mentally prepare himself, then turned back."I...I'm in love with Nnoitra-sama!"

Kyoko now hated that word, love, yet she was happy for Tesla. "Oh…congratualations." she said. "But what do you mean that we could help eachother with our problems?" she asked.

"Well," Tesla began, "he doesn't love me back, so I thought you could help me with that...and I think I can help you with your anger/heartbreak, or whatever you feel against Shotaro..."

Kyoko's tears stopped falling, with hopefullness in her eyes. "Really? You would do that...f-for me? If I help you?" she asked.

"Y-yes...I don't know how to deal with my feelings..." Tesla beamed all of the sudden. "I love to serve Nnoitra-sama, but I always though it was just dedication. Turns out it was something much more, huh?" Kyoko smiled.

"Yeah I guess. So...how could I help you with that?" she asked. "D-do you know how to...control the feelings?" Tesla asked, as if Kyoko was his last resort.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You mean, controll the anger I feel toward Sho?" she asked. "I mean, what does revenge do?" Tesla saked., hypothetically.

"Oh, and I was asking you...how do you deal with love? How...did he take it away from you so easily? If that were the case, Nnoitra-sama would have stolen it away from me already...so...why do I feel this way?"

"Well, Sho stole it from me, because he used me. He told me he loved me and it wasn't true. He wanted me to come to Tokyo with him, pretty much to watch after him, pay the rent, ugh, and he did nothing but become a big star. And he made me miss out on school while his agency sent him to school. And I put him before me in everything I did. So...that's why...I don't know if i can love again...but, I really want to and wish I could..." she said, looking away.

Tesla sighed. "I'm sorry...I guess our problems are the opposite of each other, huh?"

"Well, thanks for helping 's nice of you." she said smiling. She quickly hugged him, then before letting go, she remembered the last time she hugged someone...about 10 years ago. When she was six, about a week before her mother left her.

Her mom hugged her and said, "You're going to grow up to make me proud, Kyoko. I know it." She said as she wrapped her daughter in a tight embrace.

It brought a tear to Kyoko's eyes just thinking about it. "I miss you mom." she whispered quietly. She looked up, remembering she hugged Tesla, and let go. "I'm sorry. Anyway, thanks again." She then stood up to leave.

Tesla hugged her back, and wondered about her, until he felt his master's reiatsu. It felt...strained. Tesla, curious, approached his reiatsu to see what was wrong.

He didn't want his master to see him, so he kept out of sight. He heard him talking to some guy from Hueco Mundo."I'm sorry, but I'll be here longer than I thought!" he said, and the other voice answered, steamed. "Nnoitra Jiruga, you know how I am! I can't nearly go without a week without it, you know!"

He recognized the voice...but couldn't stick a name to it. "Yeah, yeah, I know you're a nymphomaniac...Szayel." Tesla gasped, and nearly cried out in despair. SZAYEL?

"The urges are getting worse...I put the wrong potion into my drink, and now I'm a nymphomaniac! It won't go away! You're the only one willing to have relations with me, until I get it under control!"  
SZAYEL HAS NYMPHOMANIA?!

* * *

**Reviews would be really awesome! Tell me what ya think!!!!!**


	2. Lost and Hoping to be Found

Kyoko stayed under the tree, remembering her mom, wishing she could see her mother again. "N-nobody's done that since...since...m-mother..." she said, as she stood up and walked back into the school. She passed by Nnoitra, Tesla, and someone she never saw before. She was a bit past them, where they couldn't see her, but she could hear them. She was wondering who this was, and why they were here. 'Maybe someone, a friend of theirs' she thought to herself. She was behind a column, and could hear what they were saying...something about a drink and being here longer than they thought.

"Hm..." she said quietly to herself.

"Well, you can't stay here! I'm not doin' THAT to you here!" Nnoitra said, and Szayel frowned, brushing his pink hair out of the way of his face.

"B-but...I NEED IT!" he said, and Nnoitra almost slapped him.

"Yer just gon' hafta live without the sex for a while. Can't you use this time trying to find the antidote to this?"

"Yes, but my urges get in the way of my work!"

Tesla ran away, in tears, and bumped into Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan! Ky-Kyoko-chan, I was right! Nnoitra's...Nnoitra does like someone else! He's...even...having...intercourse with him!"  
Tesla was in a complete frenzy.

Kyoko tried not to fall over. "I heard and..I'm so sorry to hear it. I know how much you wanted Nnoitra...so upsetting." She felt so bad for him, and couldn't believe it. "I-I'm really sorry that it happened, and I hope that you don't get...too upset." knowing that probably wouldn't help because she would get really upset about something like that.

Tesla's eyes all of the sudden became void of all emotion. "I...I think I just need to go and think over this...for a while."

Kyoko nodded, understanding. "Go ahead." she said, with kindness in her voice. She smiled at him, "Bye" and turned to leave to go back inside.

As Tesla walked off, Nnoitra noticed it, motioned for Szayel to stay there, and ran after the short arrancar. "Tes, where ya goin'?" he shouted after him, and Tesla turned around, feeling nothing for his master anymore.  
"Please...just get away from me, Nnoitra sama." he said, then turned around and walked more. Nnoitra scratched his head.

"Yer actin' like ole' Ulquiorra! What the hell's up with you t'day?" he said, but Tesla was already out of sight. Szayel walked up to Nnoitra, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I should be leaving now...Lord Aizen does not like to be kept waiting." and with that, he opened the portal to Hueco Mundo and left.  
Nnoitra sighed.  
What the heck was up with Tesla?

Kyoko saw the person leave, then saw Nnoitra with wondering in his eyes, probably about Tesla. She felt the sadness in his eyes, and reminded her of when Sho made her that upset. "Hmmm....." She said...her mouth curling up into a smile. "I got it." she said, going after Tesla. "Hey! Wait up!" she yelled after him.

Tesla turned around, his brown eyes strangely empty.  
"Yes, Kyoko?"

"I have a really good idea! You're gonna love it!" she said, seeing his empty eyes. She hoped her plan would work.

Tesla only continued walking, not wanting to be interrupted or hear any "plans" right now. He frowned, and went in a corner, hugging his knees. Nnoitra and Szayel...Nnoitra and Szayel...Nnoitra and Szayel...Nnoitra and Szayel... The two names ran through his head like a skipping record, and it killed him inside.  
"I...I h-hate you, Szayel Aporro..." he muttered, and tears ran out of his eyes like a river again.

Kyoko saw him and it crushed her seeing someone like this. She then remembered her plan. "Hey...I still have that idea I haven't told you about." he said.

Tesla looked up at her with red eyes. "Y-yeah?" he said, sniffing harshly. Anything to stop the pain. She sat down beside him. "Ok...all the guys I have seen always want what they can't have. So, we're gonna make you what he can't have. Get it?"

Tesla nodded. "Yes...but...how? I'm not very good at much...and I'm not really that attractive...I'm not very powerful..." This only sunk him into his depressed state deeper. Kyoko laughed. "Hey! I'm in the Hollywood business! I can make you look like that!" she said. "Trust me. I can."

Tesla nodded.

"I can trust you, Kyoko. More than anyone that is in my life right now..."

Kyoko smiled. "Thanks! I'm glad you feel that way." She wrote down an address on a piece of paper. "Come to this address after school. I'll be outside waiting and I can take you in as a guest. I'll make you exactly what Nnoitra wants...but can't have!" she said.

Tesla grabbed the small piece of paper, and looked at it. He smiled as big as he ever had...and this time it wasn't Nnoitra making him smile. "Thank you so much, Kyoko..." he said, almost crying. He had never really had a real...friend...before, besides Nnoitra...one that would actually do this for him.

"Anytime!" she said smiling. "Your a really great friend and that's why I can do something like this." she said.

It was the end of the school day, and Tesla was exhausted. He barely had enough strength to Sonido to the address, but he went as fast as his little legs would carry him. When he arrived to the area near the address, he slowed down and started walking slowly, panting from the heat of the day. He walked and walked until he came to a big building.  
"This is it..." he said, and looked for Kyoko. He spotted her soon enough, standing outside.

Kyoko walked up to him, holding a pass. "Hey you found it here! Ok, take this pass. It'll get you inside." she said. She led him up to a guard and showed him her ID. "He's with me." she said when he looked at Tesla. He nodded and let them in the door. "Ok, we're in." she said. Tesla frowned.

"What're they going to...do to me?" he asked, uncomfortable with the new surroundings.

Kyoko laughed. "It's ok! You'll be just fine! We're just gonna help you with your looks and stuff." she said leading him through the crowded hall, twisting and turning hallways. Tesla almost smiled.  
"My looks?" he said, "I...never thought I was ugly...Kyoko, will this work? Nnoitra-sama'll never see me as anything besides his little pet..."

"You're not ugly...you look great. And we're gonna make you look even greater. It'll be fine!" she said as she opened a door, and inside the door were lot's of costumes, wigs, makeup (actor and actress makeup), props and anything else you could think of. It was such a big room.

Tesla had no choice but to trust his short-haired friend, and followed her. Maybe...this would work, knowing how much Nnoitra cared about looks. His heart eased a little bit. Maybe it would feel good to make him work for it. Kyoko looked through a book she found, and ripped out a few pieces of paper with pictures on them. "Ok, I think these look best. Which one do you think you would look best like?" she asked, showing him the pictures.

Tesla eyed the pictures. "I think...um...if I could keep my hair color..."  
He pointed to a picture.  
"Number 6."  
Tesla eyed his decision.  
"You do know you can't do anything with my mask on my forehead or the markings on my face, correct?"

"Awesome choice! That was one of my favorites. That and number one!" she said. "And it'll be ok. We can just skip over the mask and stuff." She got out her cell phone and dialed some numbers and waited. "Hey! It's Kyoko. Yeah. I need you to help me with a friend. Yeah. Oh thanks! Of course I will. Of course I'll pay you back. Come on! I need this! Ok...thanks, bye!" she said as she hung up the phone. "There's a stylist coming over to help you with your look," she said. "She'll be here in like a minute or two..." she said. " She helped me out with my look." She pulled out a picture from her purse of what she looked like before.  
Tesla eyed the picture with surprise. "Wow!" he exclaimed, exchanging glances back and forth. He felt so much better now...that he saw how great Kyoko turned out. "Alright...I'm not that nervous anymore." he said, and sighed.

Kyoko smiled. "Great." A woman walked up behind her. "Hi Kyoko. Is this your friend?" she asked, looking at Telsa. Kyoko nodded. 'Thanks for getting here so fast." she handed her the picture. "Do you think you could do this? Just, keep his hair color." she said. "Mhmm." the lady said, getting her supplies. "Can you sit down in this chair?" she asked, leading him to a chair.

Tesla nervously sat down. He wasn't so sure this would work, but this was all for the sake of getting back with Nnoitra...but more importantly, out-look Szayel. Which is going to be hard. Szayel's gorgeous.  
" Ok. So this should be pretty easy. Kyoko, I need you to go find him a new wardrobe. Something along the lines of what's in all these pictures you got."She said. "I'll work on his image," she said as she got some scissors and stuff. Tesla just decided to remain as quiet as possible through all of this. Unless he was asked a question...then he would answer. But he was waaay too nervous to do anything else.

"Ok!" Kyoko said running of to find some cool clothes for Tesla. The woman smiled and got some styling hairspray and scissors and started working at his hair. "So, is there a specific reason you want to look different? Or, is it left better unsaid?" she asked.

Tesla had no problem telling her about Nnoitra.  
"There's this guy I love...and I want to make him love me...he...he loves someone else...and cares a LOT bout looks..."

"Hmmm....." the lady said thinking. She wasn't used to hearing the whole "guy liking guy" thing, but she understood though. "Well these looks will make him like you..." she said, almost finishing with his hair. Kyoko came back with a handfull of clothes, really clothing props, but still were real clothes that Tesla would look great in.

Tesla pulled a picture out of his pocket to show the hairdresser. It was of him and his master in a Hueco Mundo Festival, one event Aizen loved to hold every month. They both looked so happy...  
He could almost feel the hairdresser recoil from Nnoitra's looks.  
Tesla looked down at his outfit.  
White coat.  
Black gloves.  
He looked like a mad scientist.

"Wow...I can...um...see why you like him" she said, trying to lie from her teeth, creeped out by how tall Nnoitra was, and the creepy smile...and the spoon shaped outfit. "So yeah..." she said, finishing up. " You look totally awesome!" she said, showing him to the mirror.  
Kyoko walked up. "You look awesome Tesla!" she said. "Here's some really cool clothes" she said, handing him an assortment of skater clothes, emo clothes, jock clothes, clothes from Aeropostale and Hollister and stuff. "Pick the one's you like!" she said.

Tesla looked at himself in the mirror and blushed.  
"Haha, ah...thank you!" he said, giggling.  
He picked out a mix of skater and emo clothes.  
Szayel, eat your heart out.

Kyoko smiled. "Told you that you would look so awesome!" she said. She got the clothes he wanted and handed them to him. "This should be just enough to make him so jealous of you" she said.

"I hope, Kyoko...I really hope so." Tesla smiled.

"Trust me! You really look awesome!" she said. "Now go put these on," she said.

Tesla got up and went to the nearest dressing rooms. He looked down and saw that he had a black hoodie with chains and a pair of skinny jeans with a casual band T-Shirt. He had just regular skater shoes. He slipped them all on.  
"I feel uncomfortable..." he muttered.

Kyoko smiled and said to herself "I am so glad to be helping another person!" and sat down in a chair, looking at some of the costumes. Tesla walked out to show Kyoko.  
"What do you...think?"

Kyoko saw how he looked and smiled in awe. "Wow that looks so cool! Your gonna be so awesome!" she said.

Tesla smiled, blushing.  
"I guess it doesn't suit my personality, but nothing does."

"I'm sure something does" she said. She walked over to him and looked at him up closer. "My work here is done." she said. "Ok, now that we have your appearance done, we need to go back to school..." Tesla jolted. "Yeah! We just kinda left!" he said, laughing.

Kyoko laughed as well. "Right! Well, we still have to go back, and make you what Nnoitra wants, but can't have" she said smiling. "Now we have to make you totally unavailable to him, to make him even more jealous...but how?" she wondered.

Tesla smiled, and it seemed as if a light bulb appeared over his head.  
"You know what will make Sho AND Nnoitra mad? If you pretend to be my girlfriend."


	3. A Long Needed Healing

Kyoko thought about it, for a moment or two, then smiled. "Great idea! It can get both of us what we want" she said, smiling. She had never actually gone out with anybody because she was always so busy, until she met Sho who she thought loved her, but she didn't count that.

"What a great idea!" she said. Tesla smiled. "Alright. Now when we get to the school, we're gonna have to find Sho and Nnoitra. You're gonna have to do stuff like hold my hand and stuff, but I won't make you do anything...ahem...wierd, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan!" she said smiling. "You are so clever! Did anyone ever tell you that?" she asked. "Nnoitra did...once." Tesla said, a tone of sadness in his voice. He soon perked up and then grabbed Kyoko's arm."I'm excited! let's go!"

Kyoko yelped as he grabbed her arm so suddenly and pulled her along. "I can see you're really excited! My plan is working perfectly" she said. "Cause I'm so clever! Haha, take this, Szayel!" Tesla said smiling proudly. "Oh yeah!" she said. "Um, wait? How are we getting back to school? I normally just walk, but how did you get here?"

Tesla laughed. "Sonido!" he yelled, and soon they were traveling at mind blowing speeds down the street, toward the school. When they appeared in front of the school, Kyoko looked at where she was. "What the crap just happened?" she asked.

"It's a special power us Arrancar have that allow us to travel at the speed of light. Impressive, huh?" Tesla said. "Interesting....might take a while to get used to though!" Kyoko said, wondering how that happened. She smiled, and then saw Sho and his manager flirting in front of the school building. "Look who's here" she said, looking over at them, showing Tesla where they were.

"Oh, Sho!" he whispered, "Hold my hand." He grabbed Kyoko's hand and walked over to where Sho and his manager stood. "Oh, Kyoko, I love you so much!" he almost yelled, "I know you love me, too! Can you tell me about that ex of yours again?" Tesla said, acting it out pretty well.

Kyoko felt like she was going to burst out laughing, but tried to hide it. "What ex? Oh yeah, the stupid one! Well, that is pretty much all you can use to describe him...or should I say it?" she said laughing with him.

Sho saw them, talking amongst themselves, assuming they were going out. "What? You and that dude? You only met him like a few hours ago! Wow, you really are more stupid than I thought you were!" Sho said laughing.

"And you" he said pointing at Tesla. "Your stupid for going out with that loser!" he said. Tesla hugged Kyoko."How do you know we just met a few hours ago? Don't judge. I love Kyoko, so back off." He pushed Sho back. Kyoko smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "And you better not be calling him stupid...or else" she said.

Tesla smiled. "You don't wanna mess with me, buddy." he said, pointing at the sword strapped to his belt. He never let his zanpaktou go. Kyoko looked up at him.

"It would be so brave of you to kill him right now, but I wouldn't suggest it. He's probably to stupid to even realize that he would be dead anyway. So don't try to hurt his brain even more than it probably already hurts taking all of this in." she said, smiling even more.

Shotaro had anger in his face, because inside he was feeling so jealous that someone was with Kyoko. "Kyoko, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. Tesla patted Kyoko on the back. "It's working!" he whispered into her ear. "Yup" she said smiling. "Do you think I should talk with him, or not?" she asked him.

"Go!" Tesla said. "If he tries anything, I'll be right here." "Ok!" She said. "I'll miss you" she told him as she walked over to Sho. "So..." she said. "H-how could you be going out with someone?" he asked, her practiacally shouting it in her face. "Because I really like him a lot" she said. "But I like you!" he shouted , then covered his mouth.

Tesla could hear, and smirked at every insecure word coming out of Sho's mouth. Kyoko knew that her plan was working, so she continued. "Yeah, well it really looks like it." she said back. "Well, I really do like you. And, I actually just discovered that I like you." he said. "Ha, well you're too late." she said standing back up.

"You can't go out with him!" he said pulling her back. "I can do whatever I want. You can't tell me what to do anymore" she said standing back up. "Please!" he begged. "Your gonna have to do better than that" she said standing up and walking back over to Tesla.

Tesla started laughing uncontrolably as he and Kyoko walked away. "If it works that well with Sho, it'll work wonders with Nnoitra!" he said still laughing. "Totally!" she said smiling, and then laughing.

"Sho's gonna be begging to get me back for a long time!" she said."Where do you think Nnoitra is?" she asked. Tesla spotted him. He was walking down the sidewalk, pacing back and forth."Over there." he said, clutching Kyoko's hand."Oh, Nnoitra-sama! Like my look?" he said, and Nnoitra looked him up and down, blushing."Ya look hot, Tes, honestly." he said, "Why are you holdin' HER hand?" he asked a bit mad. "She's my new girlfriend." Tesla said, and Nnoitra laughed nervously. "Oh is she now?"

Nnoitra cleared his throat. "Tesla, can I talk to you?" he said, and Tesla smiled at the deja-vu. Kyoko smiled at the deja-vu as well, and couldn't wait to see what happened next. Nnoitra grabbed Tesla's shoulders.

"Dun think I dun know what this is about, Tesla. You're trying to get me jealous, aren't ya?"  
Tesla smiled.

"Whatever are you talking about, Nnoitra-sama? I just want to be more comfortable with my own skin."

Nnoitra frowned. "Tesla. You're hot. What happened?"

"How's Szayel?" Tesla asked, completely ignoring his question.

"I knew it! I knew it, Tesla!"

"I'm just asking."

"Shut up, Tesla. Szayel's pill effect wore off a little while ago. No reason to be jealous anymore. Now break up with Kyoko."

"Why should I? I love her."

"No you don't. Now come with me."

"But I have to go back to Kyoko."

Nnoitra veened. "Heck..." he murmured.

Kyoko was standing by a wall near them and could hear everything. "No, he's already figuring it out..." she said to herself. "Figuring what out?" Sho said from behind her. Kyoko turned around. "What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"Answer me, now" he said. "Answer what?" she asked. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I think you know what I'm talkin about, stupid!" he yelled. He was squeezing her hand so tightly it really hurt her. "Ow stop! Get away from me, your crushing my hand, ow!" she yelled trying to get out of his grasp.

"Answer me, you idiot!" he yelled in her face, as he grabbed her other hand and squeezed it as well. "Wrll that's a really nice way to treat a girl you like" she said. He threw her down on the cement ground, and she screamed out in pain. "Stop!" she yelled, with a tear in her eyes. "Maybe I changed my mind, you're worthless" he said. He walked away, leaving Kyoko on the ground, her head in pain, and bleeding alot.

Tesla glanced over at Kyoko. "KYOKO!" he cried, and rushed over to her."Are you okay?" he asked. Nnoitra, furious, picked him up by his collar and slugged him across the face. "I liked you, you bitch!" he screamed, then stormed off.

Kyoko looked up and felt the back of her head. "I...I'm so sorry, Tesla. I didn't know that this would happen..." Kyoko said, knowing that the whole plan was her idea, and her fault. "I need to go now...to get something for...umm..." she said as she stood up, and blood trickled down the back of her neck and she felt very sharp pains in her scull. She staggered for a moment, and walked over to a tree, felt lightheaded at the same time.

"Kyoko, you're hurt, bad." he said, grabbing Kyoko's shoulder, "Besides, I got what I wanted. Nnoitra liked me. I'm over him now. What I'm worried about...is you." He wiped his bloody mouth, but worse of all...  
He felt a pain deep in his heart, and knew that he was in for a really bumpy ride.

"But it's my fault! I'm the one that came up with the whole stupid idea...and it's only led to disaster" she said. "And, i'm fine. I've been hurt worse. I am really and truly sorry" she said looking down.

Tesla smiled. "If it makes you feel better, you're forgiven. But I really should be the one apologizing for coming up with this stupid idea." Kyoko looked away for a bit then back at him. "Why should you apoligize? It's not your fault that I changed your look...well technically my freind did, but that's not the point! I came up with the idea to change your look...and to make you totally unavaialble to Nnoitra and got you hurt." she said.

"Then I came up with the idea for you to be my girlfriend, Sho got mad, Nnoitra got mad, and we both got hurt. So I guess...the blame is on both of us..." Tesla said.

"Yeah i guess so...." she said still looking away. "Are you ok?" she asked looking up, remembering Nnoitra punched his face and he was bleeding. Tesla wiped his nose. "I'm fine. We have high regeneration abilities." he said, repairing his broken nose, "God, Nnoitra's fist is haaard..." Kyoko sighed.

"Well I'm glad you are ok" she said, feeling the blood on the back of her head with her hand,the back of her head caked with blood, and then her hand was red when she looked at it. "Oh my gosh, you're bleeding bad! We need to get you to the ER!"Tesla said, worried.

"I don't really know if that's so important though..." she said standing up, staggering, and fell back onto the ground feeling quite dizzy. "Well, I guess a visit to the doctor wouldn't hurt" she said. She stood up once more, almost fell over but grabbed onto the tree and tried to stand.

Tesla scooped Kyoko up in his arms. "Don't worry. Just close your eyes." he said, then sped off, using Sonido. He knew where the nearest clinic was and got there in less than five minutes. "Wow that whole traveling at the speed of light thing is gonna take some getting used to!" Kyoko said, smiling faintly.

Tesla carried her into the office of the doctor's. "Excuse me..." he said, softly to the person at the front desk, "She hit her head and she's bleeding badly...can you squeeze us in?" The only time that Kyoko had been carried around somewhere that she could remember last was by Ren when she broke her ankle. He took her back to the studio, where she then played a role in a Japanese family scene...and performed a Japanese tea ceremony with her broken ankle.

The clerk smiled."I'm sure we can do something for such a sweet boyfriend." Tesla filinched. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend."The clerk smiled. "Just take a seat."Tesla sat Kyoko down and sat down in a chair. "Tesla!" she said noticing that she was getting blood on his shirt.

"I'm so sorry" she said. Tesla looked down."It's fine. Really." he said, then waited, "Do you feel okay?"

"I've been better" Kyoko said, truthfully. The pain in her head came back worse than it already was. She grabbed her head, and closed her eyes tightly in pain. A doctor walked up to Tesla."You guys can come back now." he said. Tesla got up and brought Kyoko to the back. The doctor layed her down in a chair and checked the back of her head. He cringed when he saw the blood. "Ooooh, what happened here?" he asked.

"I, um....I just fell" she said not wanting the doctor to really know what happened. The room became a bit blurry to her and the pains in her head were attacking her like bricks falling on her head.

Tesla looked at the doctor with concern. "She has a concussion..." he said, handing her a pain pill, "And it's pretty bad, too." "Uh, thanks" she said as he dropped the pill into her hand. The room was becoming more blurry, and then she closed her eyes and saw nothing. No, she wasn't dead, just unconcious. Tesla touched her shoulder."Kyoko..." he said, no answer..."Damn."

The doctor looked at her like he'd seen the same thing a thousand times. "You can stay here until she wakes up." Kyoko could hear what they were saying as she fought to regain conciousness. She had flashbacks as she was in an unconcious state...flashbacks about what had that day. Sho being mean to her and mad at her, and she was thinking everything was her fault. She wished she could wake back up just to escape her memories. She started having flashbacks of her life and mainly about Sho all through her life.

Tesla sat anxiously. "Please wake up, Kyoko.." She heard him asking her to wake up, and she struggled to regain conciousness. She was practically screaming inside her head, but of course nobody heard her.

Tesla touched her shoulder."Her soul feels so troubled," He murmured. Kyoko could hear his words even more clearly now. "Mmmm-must wake up..." she was able to say sotfly. Although in her head she was screaming it. Tesla smiled. "Yes, Kyoko, wake up..." he said softly. "Got to...wake......" she said softly, trying to get more words out, coming back slowly to conciousness with her eyes still closed.

The doctor smiled at Tesla."You encourage her, it looks like." he said, and Tesla smiled. "I try." Kyoko's eyes finally fluttered open and she could still barely talk though. "I..." she managed to say. Tesla wrapped his arms around her neck.

"You woke up! Much earlier than I expected!" he said, squeezing her a bit more then necessary. Kyoko smiled as her freind embraced her, and the room was brighter now that it was. "Th-thanks" she said. "How's the pain?" he said, unhanding her.

"Um...getting better" she said, not feeling any pain anymore. "Great!" he said, grabbing her hand, unintentionally, "C-can you stand?" he asked. "I wouldn't know if i could or not" she said, then fell back. "I'm guessing I can't stand" she said.

Tesla smiled. "No problem," he said, picking her up again."What do I owe ya, doctor?"he asked. "Not a thing." The doctor said smiled and carried Kyoko out the office."Where do you live?" he asked. "Um, I live at Darumaya. It's an apartment building where I used to work part time." she said.

Tesla took her home and set her on her couch. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked. "If you'd like to stay, you are more than welcome to." Kyoko said politely. Tesla smiled, then took a seat beside her. "You know, there's a dance coming up..." he hinted at, blushing.

"There's a dance coming up? Really?" she asked, sounding excited. Tesla smiled. "Yeah...and I was wondering if you'd...uh...go with me? I mean...it'd make Sho even more jealous...Nnoitra too." He bit back his tongue. "Sure!" Kyoko said, then realized she had nothing dance appropriate to wear.

"Um, well...I'd probably have to get something to wear...but I don't have anything. And I don't know if if I would have enough money to buy a dress, get shoes, makeup, get my hair done or something..." she said.

Tesla smiled. "You will? Great! And don't worry. You look great without makeup or any of that stuff." Kyoko smiled. "R-really?" she asked. "Y-yeah...most girls do..." Tesla said, insecure.

"Oh...um well ok. I would still need a dress...all I have is a Kimono but it's just the plain white one I got when I was working here at Darumaya. And that wouldn't work...other than that I only have a few outfits, no dresses. And I really should get one..." she said, wondering where she would get the money. "Well, I'm sure the people you work with will at least let you borrow one. I can help you pick, if you want." Tesla said.

"Oh right! I totally forgot! But, I'll pick one out on my own and it can be a secret" she said smiling. Tesla smiled. "Oh, okay." He said. "Yup" Kyoko said. "So where do you live?" Tesla stopped. "I don't really...uh...have a place to stay. Believe it or not...I'm not really from this world." He waited for her to laugh.

"Not from this world? Well I mean I knew you did look a little different than most people from here, but I thought you were just from a different country, not a different world." she said.

"Kyoko, theres a hole in my eye that you can see right through. I mean, look at Nnoitra!" Tesla said, kind of surprised that she hadn't already noticed. "Oh...um...right" she said. "Still, if you have no place to stay while you are here, you are more than welcome to stay here" she said.

Tesla smiled. "Really?!" he said, so relieved he had a place to stay, "I'd be honored! I promise, it'll be like I'm not even here!" Kyoko smiled. "That sounds great...just don't tell anyone where I live...or some people would start talking about it...certain people might overhear..." she said, talking mainly about Sho, who she had no intentions coming to her house. "Yeah, I know." Tesla said, smiling. His life is definitely taking a turn for the better.

"Awesome. So, do you need anything while your here?" she asked. "There's a store right down the street if you need anything." Kyoko said a bit cheerfully. "No, I'm fine. I don't need food or anything like that." he said, nervously. "Oh um ok" she said.

"I was going to go to the market later to get myself some food if you would like to come with me." Tesla smiled at her."If you're feeling fine, I'd love to go." he said, putting a hand on Kyoko's shoulder. Kyoko smiled. "Ok! I just needed to buy some more rice and some tea. I'm almost out." she said, standing up. Tesla smiled. "Okey dokey. And I'll help!"

"Yay!" Kyoko said and pulled him up off the couch. She grabbed her purse with a little money in it and walked toward the door. Tesla laughed. He really loved spending time with Kyoko...and now their roomates! What a twist of fate...he had forgotten completely about Nnoitra and Szayel.

* * *

**Hmmm what shall happen in chapter four? Will Kyoko and Tesla fall for eachother? What will become of Tesla's grudge against Nnoitra now? I know it's getting a little out of character and me and my friend don't own these characters, but you gotta admit, it's really awesome! So please keep reading!**


	4. Our Normal Life

"Hey, you know something I was thinking about?" Kyoko asked once they were on the street and walking toward the store. "You and I are a lot alike. I mean, I used to pretty much devote all of my time to Sho, do everything for him, and well I never wanted to see Sho upset...kind of the same with you and Nnoitra, right?"

Tesla nodded. "Yeah...we are..." He sighed and smiled."But now I don't care about Nnoitra-sama...well, not as much as I did before."

"Same here with Sho!" Kyoko said smiling. They were at the entrance of a building already. "Oh here's the store" she said opening the door. Tesla smiled. "What do you need to get again?" he asked.

His memory was terrible."Um some rice, tea, and maybe some ramen" she said looking around the aisles. "If you see something you like, just tell me." she said.

Tesla smiled. "Don't worry. I don't require nourishments. Besides, I told you I wasn't going to be a burden." "Oh don't be like that! I'm perfectly fine with you staying with me!" Kyoko said smiling.

She turned down an aisle and found a bag of dry rice. "Ok, found some rice...now some tea would be good...." she said to herself searching for it. She passed the aisle with some pocky on it and gazed at it.

"Oooh Pocky...I haven't had that in so long..." she said. "Mmmm, but I don't think I have enough for it....then again it's not that much to spend" she said pondering the idea. Tesla snapped, then reached inside his wallet that he kept.

"Aizen-sama gave us lots of human money." he said, handing money to Kyoko. "N-no! You don't need to! I have money" she said. Tesla smiled. "But I'll never use mine." Kyoko smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, what would I use it on besides things for you and your house? I live there now, and I don't need food or water...so...well, there's clothes, but...I probably won't even need that." Tesla answered.

"Wow, you are the officially nicest person I have ever met!" Kyoko said smiling at him. "I haven't had pocky ever since my mother left me...she bought me a box of pocky a few days before she left" she said reaching for a box of chocolate covered pocky.

Tesla eyed the box. "Those look good...maybe I should try to eat...." he said, smiling.  
"Yes yes yes!" Kyoko said smiling. "You really should!" "Let me buy them, though." he said. "Ok, if you want to" she said. Tesla put the money in her hand.

"I can't let you go without chocolate." he said, giggling. Kyoko giggled as well. "Thank you so much!" She picked up the box as well and walked to the next aisle, trying to find some tea. Tesla followed, watching Kyoko's every move. Now he felt like her bodyguard for some odd reason.

Kyoko found some green tea. "Oh that would be perfect!" she said grabbing it off of the shelf. "Ok, so tea, rice, oh now i need ramen" she said, heading to the aisle with the noodles. Tesla followed. While walking, he wondered if Sho would ever show up again. He knew he would, and when he did...oh, Tesla would lose it. He'd rip that jerk to shreds, he just knew it.

Kyoko found some ramen. "Ooh chicken flavored! My favorite!" she said as she grabbed a box that didn't cost much and headed toward the check out line. "Ramen...is so cheap..." Tesla pointed out, "I wonder why?" "Well I guess because all it really is is just noodles with flavoring. And it's very filling" Kyoko said.

Tesla nodded. "I guess. I like it though. Ulquiorra-sama made me try it once. He apparently likes it alot. After he and his new fiancee came back from a mission to this world, he's been alot happier...it's wierd. He usually was just stoic and wouldn't say a word to me...but now he's all friendly."

"Hmm, really? Did you like the ramen?" she asked. "Yes. It's the first time I'd tried human food." He answered. "That's great! I can't wait for you to try pocky! It's so sweet and delicious!" she said. "I'm sure it is." Kyoko got to the front of the line, finally and put the stuff on the table and payed for it. "Thank you!" Kyoko said as she grabbed the food.

Tesla helped her with the bags, and out the dor they went. "Thanks for helping me, Tesla!" she said as they walked down the street. "Oh, look" she said looking at a sign. "A haunted house is opening soon, we should totally go! That would be so fun!" she said, even though she knew she'd be scared.

"Ha, you wouldn't survive even a minute in that place" said a voice from behind them. Kyoko turned around and the voice belonged to Sho. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" Kyoko said. Tesla's heart jumped at the sight of him.

"Back off. What do you want?" he said in a low, protective voice. "Heh, never said I wanted anything. I was just walking down the street, then I saw you two" he said. Kyoko took a step back from him for a moment. "Leave me alone, I already know your going to try to hurt me" she said. "You shouldn't assume things so false, Kyoko" Sho said.

"They aren't false, you shit." he said, standing closer to Kyoko. "Oh, I see you two are still going out?" Sho asked. Kyoko turned bright red. "What? H-h-how could you assume that?" she asked. Tesla laughed. "Maybe I just respect women..." he said, growling. "Unlike some people" Kyoko added.

Sho rolled his eyes. "Still, Kyoko, bet you would get scared when you first step into the haunted house. I know I'll be there, watching you run out in horror." he laughed. "Oh is that a challenge?" Kyoko demanded. "Maybe" Sho said. "Oh it's on" Kyoko said, stepping toward Sho.

Tesla laughed. "Kyoko's waaay braver than you! She'll have you running out screaming!" He challenged. "Heh, he's right!" Kyoko said, even though it probably wasn't true. "Hmmm......." Sho thought for a moment. "Okay, we'll both go in. First one to scream, loses" he said.

Kyoko was speechless. "Um, ok....but loses what?" she asked. "Bragging rights go to the winner" Sho said. Typical, Kyoko thought. "Ok, your on" she said.

"Let me in on this, too!" Tesla piped in, furious. "Um ok!" Kyoko said. "So, it's a competition between the three of us?" Sho asked. "You're on, Sho!" Tesla said, nearly screaming.

Sho nodded. "You bet...winner gets bragging rights...unless, you can come up with a better bet?" Sho asked. "It's fine." Tesla said, then turned to Kyoko. "Right?"

Kyoko nodded. "R-right" she said as Sho walked away and into a limo. "Oh crap...I just made the stupidest decision of my life!" Kyoko said. "Shh...It's okay. It's just bragging rights." Tesla said, patting Kyoko's back. Kyoko nodded.

"Yeah, but everytime I go into haunted houses or anything like that, I'm the first to scream. And he's gonna hold this over me for the rest of my life!" she said. Tesla steamed. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Kyoko smiled. "Thanks!" she said.

She looked back at the picture of the haunted house, and gulped. "Um, hey you wanna head back home now?" she asked. "Sure. If you wish." Tesla said kindly.

"Ok" Kyoko said as they walked back to her apartment which was not a long distance from the store. Tesla stepped in through the door first, carrying most of the bags. "The bet'll be fine. You're brave." he said, trying to make her feel more secure. "Um.......yeah.....ok" she said closing the door behind them. She took the bags she was carrying into the kitchen.

Tesla helped take them out and arrange them, until he finally came to the box of pocky. He unwrapped the plastic off of the cardboard box and popped a stick into his mouth. His eyes lit up. "Mmmm!" he said, exuberantly, "These are good!" he said as he finished one.

"I told you so!" she said taking one for herself. "Mmmm"she said, as she hadn't had some since her mom left her. "Mother..." she said as she had the rest of the one she was eating.

"Tell me the story about your mother, Kyoko." Tesla asked kindheartedly. "Mmm....well, when I was five years old, my mother left me. I remember crying after her for so long..." she said with tears coming to her eyes. "I don't know why she left me..." she whispered.

Tesla's eyes filled with concern, concern that marked the trembling of his own heart. "Wow...we never had mothers...I mean, Aizen-sama is our father, but he wouldn't care if we lived or died, but...to have a mother walk out on you like that...it's horrible!"

"Well, she had apparently went on some business trip or something and left me there. After that I stayed at the hotel Sho's parents owned and helped out there until Sho wanted me to come to Tokyo with him" she said. "Oh, and that's where Sho comes into the picture, I suppose."

"Yeah," Kyoko said. "Let's not think about that right now!" she said trying to brighten up and forcing a smile onto her face.

"Yes, lets focus on happier times." Tesla said, a smile on his face. It was never hard for Tesla to put on a happy smile. Kyoko smiled a real smile now, and it was getting darker outside. "Hmm, well, uh do you want to watch a movie or something?" Kyoko asked.

"Cool! What do you have? I've never watched a movie before, although I know Nnoitra-sama has alot...I don't want to know what KIND of movies they were...but..." "Hm, well i don't have any movies, but there could be some on tv right now" she replied sitting down on the sofa.

Kyoko smiled. "If you see anything you wanna watch just tell me ok?" she said. "I don't really watch TV that often, so I don't really know all the stuff on TV"

"Neither do I." he said. "Right!" Kyoko said smiling. She looked at the clock and it was nine o clock. "Hmmm..." she said then went back to finding channels. Tesla watched as Kyoko flipped through channels, his eyes scanning for anything that would find his interest.

"Hmm, I guess I get American channels as well" she said as she passed through Disney channel and Nickelodean. She went back to Nickelodean as Icarly was on. "I believe I have heard of this, and I can speak English and understand it, can you?" she asked him.

"Yes." he said. "Arrancars know all languages." "Oh cool!" she said as she turned on the episode. It was the episode where Sam tells everyone Freddy has never kissed anyone before. Tesla watched without a complaint. He was happy with everything right now.

"Wow this is so funny!" Kyoko said laughing. Tesla giggled at bits and pieces. He noticed how often he smiled, but never really laughed. The show was at the part where sam also admits she hasn't kissed anyone. "I'm not ashamed in admitting I've never been kissed. I think I kind of show it off."

"Um same here" Kyoko said. Tesla looked over at her and sighed. "Nnoitra sama was going to be my first...but he wasn't." "Same here with Sho" Kyoko said. "We're the same, aren't we, Kyoko-chan?" Tesla said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, your right!" she said. "I mean, look at us, brought together by incomprehendable circumstances, with the same problems, with the same...solution."

"Solution?" Kyoko asked, a bit confused. "Yeah. We just have to...get over them..."Tesla answered to her confusion. "Oh right!" she said smiling.

The episode was already over. "Um it's really late and it's a school night...and the dance is tomorrow so I need to get some rest" she said. "Okay. Good night." he said. "Night!" she said. "Hey, if you need a blanket or anything, there's a few in the closet. And this sofa folds out into a bed." she said.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thank you, though." Tesla said sitting on the couch. "Mmm ok. You're welcome then" she said as she walked into her room and got ready for bed. Tesla layed on his back on the couch. Life was good. Life was certainly good.

Kyoko laid down in her bed and smiled knowing the next day would probably be great. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tesla, as well, drifted into sleep, his eyelids heavy, his breathing relaxed, and his heart at ease.

The next morning kyoko's alarm clock went off at 6:30 am. "Mmm five more minutes..." she complained afer hitting the snooze button. Tesla ran up into Kyoko's room and burst through her door. "Good morning, my daaarling!" he said, jokingly. Kyoko immediately woke up and started laughing."Th-that's so funny!" she said laughing still.

"Is it a nice way to wake up? Haha."Tesla said smiling. "I guess ha ha! Well, much better than an alarm clock!" she said smiling.

Tesla went over to her with a cheery smile on his face. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. "Yeah I did. How about you?" She asked him. Yeah...best sleep I'd had in years." She smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really!" he said, scratching his neck. "Cool!" she said, finally dragging her butt out of bed. She was wearing a tank top and some pajama shorts. Tesla slept in his clothes. "Oh, tonights the dance" she said."That's right! Oh, I can't wait!" Tesla said excitedly.

"Me too it's gonna be so much fun!" she said. "Oh and after school, I'm gonna go pick out my dress" Kyoko added. "I'm sure you'll look great. Do you want me to help?" Tesla asked. "I told you, silly, it's a surprise!" Kyoko said smiling. "Oh...okay..." he said, kind of disappointed, yet excited at the same time

"Aw don't be sad! I just want it to be a surprise!" Kyoko said. "No, I'm excited!" Tesla assured her. "Well that's good!" Kyoko said. She started looking for something to wear that day, and found a skirt and a tank top with a jacket. "I'm gonna go change, ok?" she said.

"Sure." he said, walking out of the room to go change, himself. Kyoko smiled and slipped on her clothes then brushed her hair. Then she walked out of the room and into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Tesla slipped into the bathroom and changed into a tank top and jeans. Every slackers uniform. Kyoko went into the kitchen and grabbed some rice and eggs, and started mixing the eggs into the rice after she freid them. Tesla noticed the smell and walked out, following his nose.

Kyoko, still cooking, turned around. "Hello!" she said smiling at him. She also added some sauce into the rice and continued cooking it.

"That smells great, honey!" he said, jokingly. He was full of jokes today. "I'm your pretend husband for the time being. Haha." He added smiling and patted her head. Kyoko giggled and turned red and didn't know what to say.

"Um, y-you want some breakfast? I am making rice with fried eggs. I know it's not very, um, much of a variety, but it's really filling." she said smiling.

"That's fine. I'm used to no variety." he says, "You should see Las Noches. I should take you sometime." "Sounds cool, I think" she said still smiling. "Hey, can you grab two bowls out of the cabinets, and some choptsicks, and 2 cups please?" she asked.

Tesla nodded and fetched them out of the cabinet. He had to strain, because to tell you the truth...he was kinda short. Still taller than Kyoko though. Tesla smiled to himself. But still no Nnoitra.

Kyoko smiled and giggled as she watched him reach for the bowls and stuff. She turned the stove off when the rice was done and took the pan off of the burner and set it on the counter. She took both the bowls and scooped rice into both of them, and put a pair of chopsticks on top of them both, and set them on the table. Then she poured some water into the cups and set them beside the bowls.

Tesla sat down ath the table, his stomach growling. Kyoko giggled. "Hungry much?" she asked jokingly. "Yes. I thought I could live without food...but I guess I have a stomach." he said, then laughed.

"Yeah totally" Kyoko said smiling as she sat down and the table as well. "Rice is actually very filling, so you won't be hungry for a while" she said. "Good. I don't really like to eat alot." He replied.

"Heh I can tell" Kyoko said smiling. He took a bite of rice, and his brown eyes lit up. "Wow, this is good." he said, scoffing down another bite. Kyoko smiled. "Glad you like it!" she said as she took small bites with her chopsticks, as she wasn't as hungry as he was.

"Nnoitra-sama should feed his pet more often." Tesla said, referring to himself. Kyoko couldn't help but giggle, as she took another bite. "You know, you don't really have to keep calling him -sama, because that's just saying he's higher than you, and that's more like weakness in his eyes" she said.

Tesla looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "B-but...I'm required to call him -sama because he IS higher than me. He's an Espada, the highest ranks in all Hueco Mundo. I'm not an Espada, and he's required to watch over me...so I really feel weak. But he is higher than me." He stated a bit sadly. "Well he's not here right now, is he?" she asked smiling.

Tesla smiled. "No...he isn't. Wow, how stupid have I been all these years...?"  
Kyoko giggled. "Yeah!" she said. "I only called Sho -chan, or Sho-san for a while after we moved to Tokyo, but after that and him treating me that way, I decided to quit calling him -chan or -san, no matter how freakin famous he is!" she said.

"Nnoitra does treat me like crap, but I'll have no one else once we leave to go back to Hueco Mundo again. And when Aizen-sama hears about you...he might get angry."

"Oh..." Kyoko said looking down. "Wh-why would he get mad?" she asked.

"No, trust me, you'll be okay...just...Aizen-sama doesn't like it when we don't get our work done. I bet he's looking down on us right now and frowning upon me...Soul Reapers...our enemies...exsist in the plane of the living...and Aizen told us to wipe them off the map...so we can take over this town. I don't want to, Kyoko, I really don't want to...but Lord Aizen will hurt me and...do horrible, naughty things to me if I don't..."

Kyoko's eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth. "N-no Tesla...." she said. "Yes!" Tears welled up in his eyes. "He has! To me, to Nnoitra, to Szayel, to Grimmjow, to Ulquiorra! He doesn't care about us!" Kyoko stood up and ran over to him, throwing her arms around the crying Tesla.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she said, trying to comfort him and make him feel better. Tesla wrapped his arms around her, tears streaming out of his eyes and his hollow hole. "I promised I wouldn't let the memories come back...I thought I fought them away...I really did...K-Kyoko.."

Kyoko wrapped her arms tighter around him, crying a bit herself. "I-I can't believe that! I'm so sorry!" she said. "I don't...ever want to go back...I could stay here forever...and never have to go back to that wretched place! Kyoko...you've made all the difference in my world..."He said looking up at her.

"R-really?" Kyoko asked. She didn't want him to go back either. "Yeah, you're the only one that's ever been nice to me...I thank you so much for that..." "Aw your welcome! And you are very nice as well! Like the nicest person ever!" Kyoko said, still not letting go of their embrace.

Tesla pulled back after a minute, thankful that Kyoko was so nice and asked her "Thank you...tell me...how did that idiot Sho ever win a girl like you?" Kyoko smiled. "Well, as I said, I used to be pretty much obsessed with him, so I had to go to Tokyo with him." she said.

"I don't understand...how could you not know that he wasn't good for you?" Tesla asked. "I guess, I was too blinded by love at the time." Kyoko said softly.

"I guess...I was too..." Tesla agreed.

"Mmm yeah your right." Kyoko said as she sighed and finished her rice and took it over to the sink to wash it out. Tesla finished his and did the same. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" he asked. Kyoko giggled, because he had apparently forgotten that it was a school day, as well as the day of the dance.

"Well first we need to go to school, and we are getting our scheduals today...and then after school we have the dance!" she said.

"Well I knew that!" he said, feeling extremely stupid. Ooh, that meant he'd have to face Nnoitra again. Would he have the strength to stand up to him? Kyoko giggled, then remembered that Tesla would have to face Nnoitra, she's probably have to face Sho as well.

"Um...if you need any help with anything, you know, at school, you tell me, ok?" she said, hoping to be able to help his situation a bit. Tesla nodded. "You too, right? Plus...if you see or feel anything wierd...please tell me. Lord Aizen probably already knows about you..."

"I uh, ok..." she said, wondering what he meant by that. She didn't think anything bad would happen to her, but she was worried about Tesla. Tesla grabbed Kyoko's hand. "Would you like to Sonido with me to school?" he asked. Kyoko smiled up at him. "Sure!" she said as she tightened her grip on his hand.

Blushing, Tesla began his short Sonido to the high school. Kyoko looked over to Tesla before they left. Was he blushing? When they got there, Tesla was met with the worst sight he could have imagined: Nnoitra, staring right at them. "Nnoitra-sama!" he said, angrily.

* * *

**Ooooh what do you think will happen between them? Find out in our next chapter! Thanks for reading this far! Review please! Please please please!**


	5. Are They Together?

When they arrived at the school, Nnoitra was staring right at them. "Don't you dare start anything" Kyoko muttered under her breath. "Oi, Tesla, do you know what Aizen'll do to you if he finds out about the girl?" were the first words that came out of Nnoitra's mouth.

Tesla squeezed Kyoko's hand. "Yes, I know," he began, "but I'll face the consequences for her. I've gone through hell and back with her, and I'm not giving up now. So go tell Aizen, I don't care! I'll protect her with my life!"

Aaw, how sweet, Kyoko thought. She was about to say something as an announcement went over the intercom. "All students report inside to get your scheduals" it said. Kyoko felt relieved that hopefully nothing would happen because they had to go get their scheduals.

She hoped she had classes with Tesla. Tesla pulled her close and followed the crowd inside, hoping Nnoitra wouldn't find them. "Um, is everything ok?" Kyoko asked him as they approached a table with people giving out scheduals.

Tesla glanced at her. "It's best if he doesn't know where we are..." he said, looking around. "Right" she said approaching the table. "Names please?" a person said at the table. "Mogami, Kyoko" Kyoko said as the person at the table found her schedual and handed it to her. "Name please?" she asked Tesla.

Tesla stopped. Oh shit, he thought, I wasn't registered! I don't have a last name! Wait... Aizen gave them last names. He sighed with relief. "Raferlie, Tesla," he said, hoping he gave the right name. The person sighed and handed him his schedule.

"Hey, what's your first class of the day, Tesla?" Kyoko asked him. "It looks like...writing." he said. "Aw, I have gym. Guess I'll see you after that" she said. "Look..." he said, trying to lift her spirits, "we have the rest of the day together..." Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"Mmm that's right! And the dance is tonight!" she said. "Guess I'll see you later then!" she said smiling. Tesla smiled. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye!" Kyoko said as she found the gym and opened the doors, seeing students standing around and talking, some just walking around. She didnt know anybody there, so she just started walking around the gym, thinking about the dance.

She smiled as she kept walking. Tesla walked into writing class, not knowing anyone there. Oh well, looks like he'd have to live through this class.

The teachers in gym told them that they had no lesson plan, so they could just walk around and talk for the whole class. The writing teacher also said the same, which made Tesla release his breath. He sat and doodled. Kyoko got extremely bored of just walking around with nobody to talk to.

She wished someone she knew was in this class, mainly she wished Tesla was in this class.

Nnoitra scanned his purple eye across the room, until it fell upon Kyoko. Nnoitra smiled and walked up to her. "Oi, you're that girl that Tes's all gaga about, aren't ya?" he said. Kyoko looked up at him. "He's what?" she asked turning bright red.

Nnoitra smiled. "Don't think I don't know. He cares about you more than he cares about me. That sure is something. Who are ya, and why'd ya steal Tesla from me?" he said, the grin now a serious face.

Kyoko took a step back. "W-well I didn't mean to t-take him from you" she said. Nnoitra smiled again.  
"I ain't gonna hurt ya. I'm just a little heartbroken, you know? My Tesla, I thought I could have my way with him and everything, since he loved me so much and stuff..."

Kyoko looked up at him. "You also hurt him though. How do you think that makes him feel?" she asked him. "Szayel had that wierd sex disease he got from that pill he took!" he nearly shouted, "I didn't mean it like that! Szayel turned to me for help!"

"Yeah but still, it really hurt him though. And he's very happy now as well, because I'm treating him like a real person should be treated." she stated. Nnoitra only blinked. "Fine. Fine. You can have him!" he said, then turned and walked away. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" Kyoko said running back after him. Nnoitra turned his head to the side sharply. "He loves ya, girl...I really think he does..."

Kyoko turned bright red and looked down. "H-he does?" she asked. "W-well I don't know what to do about your situation. I mean I can't just change fate" Nnoitra thought for a moment then replied. "I'm the Quinta Espada. I'll be fine." he said, turning his head back.

"So, how do you feel about him?" Kyoko looked around. "H-how do I feel about him? Well....I..." her voice trailed off. "I like him as well." she said quitely.

Nnoitra picked it up. He only smiled. "That's what I thought...you should go to him. Tesla's too much of a pussy to tell you, so..." Kyoko looked back up."Hey! Don't say mean things about him!" she said angrily. "Just cause he doesn't really like you right now doesn't mean you can go around saying mean things about him!"

Nnoitra shrugged. "What? That's just how I always talk to him. I'm not trying to be mean, but he is kind of one...he never really talks alot...or opens up with anyone."

Kyoko didn't really believe him, because Tesla was never very shy around her. "Really? It's still not very nice to talk to people like that" she said. Nnoitra smiled. "I'm Nnoitra Jiruga. I know you don't know me that well, but that's just how my vocabulary is. Haha." He walked a little more forward.

"Tesla really opened up to you. Seeing that change in him...was amazing." Kyoko lightened up a little."Um, y-yeah I guess he did." she said realizing that the first time she met him, he was so quiet and shy, and now he was even more energetic and full of life. She smiled.

Nnoitra smiled. "See? You guys are crazy for each other. I guess I just came a bit too late." Kyoko thought about it a moment. "Mmm maybe" she said, really hoping she had the next class with Tesla. The bell rung, and Tesla sighed in relief. Walking out of the room, he noticed Kyoko a far ways away.

"Oi, Kyoko!" he said, running toward her. "Tesla!" she said running over to him. "How was, um, writing?" she asked. "Lonely," he said, pitifully. He checked Kyoko's schedule, then his. "Hey, we have all of our classes together after this!" he said, smiling, "Oh, by the way, how was gym?"

"Yay!" she said a little too eagerly. "Oh gym was, er, interesting." she said. "Nnoitra's in gym with me" she added quietly. Tesla twinged. "He is?! What did he do? Did he say anything to you?" he said, anxiously. "Actually, he was really cool about everything." Kyoko said. "Really? What did he...say?" Tesla knew that wasn't the Nnoitra he had grew up with. Something was wrong with him.

"Well he was a little upset about you, um, spending a lot more time with me, but he said it was kinda cool with him" she said summing up all he'd said to her. Tesla blinked. "Oh. I..I see."

"Y-yeah" she said smiling at him. "So our next class is....ugh algebra. I was never great at math or anything like that..." she said looking at her schedual.

"'Aizen made me okay in everything. Just in case this situation came up." he said, smiling, "I'll help you." Kyoko smiled. "Thanks! Your the best!" Tesla smiled back at her, as he began to walk to Algebra class with her. They entered the classroom and Sho was there, but they didn't see Shoko.

"Um, let's sit on this side of the room" Kyoko said pulling them far across the room from Sho. "Yes...yes, lets," he said, letting her drag him. He took his seat on the far side of the room, next to Kyoko.

Kyoko smiled and sat next to him as well, as Sho moved from where he was to right behind Kyoko. "Hellooo Kyoko...Kyoko's lover" he said looking at them both. "Wh-what?" Kyoko said, turning red. Tesla blushed a bit too, but didn't let his defenses down. "Sho, get away from us..." he said, determined.

"Maaybe I don't want to" Sho said as the bell rang and the teacher came in, telling them to take their seats. "Well guess I can't leave now" he teased with a grin on his face.

Tesla growled under his breath. "Damn..." He glanced over at Kyoko. "Um it'll be fine" she said to him, trying to calm him down. The teacher was saying all the first day crap and everything, so she wasn't really listening. Sho kept annoyingly poking Kyoko in her back with a pencil, and it annoyed the crap out of her.

Kyoko finally turned around with a really mad look on her face, grabbed the pencil, snapped it in half, and handed it to him, turning back around with a smile on her face.

Tesla tried his hardest not to burst out laughing. Sho looked at her in disbeleif then pulled out another pencil and skipped to Tesla's desk and started poking him with a pencil. Tesla snatched it out of his hand, concentrated his cero into his palms only, and disentegrated it in his hand.

He handed the ashes to Sho, and turned back, a sly smile much like Kyoko's covering his face.

Kyoko started giggling, trying to hide it, but it just got louder. "Who's laughing?" the teacher asked suddenly. Kyoko immediately pointed at Sho. "It was him, he was laughing. I had nothing at all to do with it, it was all him." She said looking very serious.

The teacher nodded and said "Young man, please come to the front of the room." to Sho. "Somebody's in trouble" Kyoko teased.

Tesla stuck his tongue out at Sho. "Douchebag," he whispered, giggling. Sho shot them both a mean glance as he walked toward the front of the room. "Detention on the first day…you are not gonna be having a very good time in this class" the teacher said. "Wh-what? Detention?!" Sho practially shouted. "We are good!" Kyoko whispered to Tesla.

Tesla leaned over to her. "Yeah, we're like, the PERFECT duo."

"Totally!" Kyoko said. "Who's talking?" the teacher said looking their way. Kyoko leaned back in her seat, and didn't say anything. Tesla leaned back in his chair gradually, making it seem like he was bending over to get a pencil. Kyoko giggled and then covered her mouth, as the teacher looked her way.

"You with the orange hair, get up here" she said. "Great..." Kyoko said going up to the front of the classroom. "Somebody's in trouble" Sho said, mocking her. "Oh shut up, you've got no room to talk" Kyoko said coldly.

Tesla saw Kyoko get up and walk to the front of the room. He could take the fall for this, he was sure. "Teacher!" he said, directly, "She wasn't talking. It was me." He said, hoping to help out Kyoko.

"I saw both of you talking, so you both have detention" the teacher said. "Aw look, the couple that will never be have detention together" Sho joked as the whole class laughed, and Kyoko turned bright red.

Tesla only growled at Sho. "It's a punishment we will graciously accept, teacher." he said, turning to Sho.  
His gaze at Sho conveyed this exact sentence. "You. Me. After school. At the flag pole."

"Wh-what?" Sho said. "What is it Sho? Too chicken to fight?" Kyoko said teasingly. Then she started making chicken noises, along with the rest of the classes doing the same, taunting Sho.

Tesla smiled."Yeah, Sho, just because I destroyed your pencil with a touch of a finger doesn't mean you don't have a chance against me!" He started making chicken noises along with the rest of the class. Sho looked at them all angrily and then shouted.

"Do any of you have a clue who I am? I am Sho Fuwa, number seven on the charts of best music, and here you are making fun of a celebrity?" he asked. The class got silent, then started making chicken noises again, apparently not caring. Sho looked really mad, then the bell rang and he ran out as fast as his legs would carry him.

Tesla hugged Kyoko as they walked out the door. "Don't worry. I'll show him." he said, smiling. "I know you will, cause your awesome like that!" Kyoko said hugging him back and smiling at him. Tesla smiled.

"I can't wait. Haha." he said, smiling. Kyoko smiled. "Oh we have science next" she said checking out her schedual, and she still hadn't stopped hugging Tesla.

Tesla put his arm around her shoulder as they walked. The onlooking person would think that they were a couple. Kyoko turned bright red, but was extremely people were watching them, and gossiping about htem going out and stuff. Tesla looked around.

"Just ignore them...." he whispered. Kyoko smiled. "Alright" she said as they walked down some stairs to get to their next class.

Tesla found their next class, and walked in, his hand still around Kyoko's wrist. "I'm so glad we have science! It's like my second favorite class, next to english of course." She said to him smiling. Tesla smiled.

"As you can probably guess, I'm really good at science. Better than all the others. Nnoitra-sama does the grunt work, while I do the calculations."

Kyoko smiled at him. "That sounds pretty cool! Although, the only bad thing about science is that it connects with algebra somethimes" she said. She then noticed he called Nnoitra -sama again. She sighed and didn't say anything about it and took a seat.

Tesla, however, realized his slip up and covered his mouth. "Ah! I didn't mean to call Nnoitra Nnoitra-sama again! It's a habit!" he said.

"Mmm it's ok!" Kyoko said to him smiling. "Just remember it for later!" she said as the bell rang. Tesla smiled. "I will! Trust me, the habit will fade..."

"Mhmmm!" Kyoko said, smiling. The teacher was doing just like the algebra teacher, talking about all the first day crap, but this teacher was a lot nicer and less strict. Tesla drummed his fingers on the desk, impatiently. He couldn't WAIT until tonight.

Kyoko smiled, seeing how impatient he was and almost giggled. "Calm down silly! We only have two classes after this, I'm sure you can live!" she said. Tesla clutched at his hair, jokingly. "No! I'll go crazy!" he said, laughing. Kyoko giggled even more. "I'm sure you would!" she said, wishing for classes to end soon so she could get ready for the dance and stuff.

Tesla giggled with her. "I'm already half crazy as it is." Kyoko giggled again and smiled. "Hah yeah!" she said as the bell rang. "Wow that was quick..." she said standing up and looking at her schedual. "Oh we have lunch next...wahoo!"

Tesla's stomach growled. "Mmmm...I'm hungry, aren't you?" he said, his hand over his tummy. "Yeah...kinda" she said smiling as they walked to the cafeteria. "Wow you get hungry pretty often don't ya?" she asked. "I used to not..." he said, just noticing, "...but I guess since I've been around humans alot...when in Rome, do as the Romans do, I suppose?"

Kyoko giggled. "Yeah I guess so!" she said. "Ok so, um i brough some money and stuff for lunch" she said. Tesla stepped inside the cafeteria. "You don't have to pay for me. I have money." he said, glancing at Kyoko. Kyoko smiled ta him. "Awesome!" she said. There were three lines and she didn't know which one to go in, or what each one of them had.

Tesla noticed her confusion. "C'mon, let's surprise ourselves! I'm taking line two." he said, then waited for her reply. "I'll go to line two as well" she said following him. Tesla stood in line with Kyoko. "Now all we do is cross our fingers and hope that we get something good, huh?" he said, then laughed.

"Well I'm pretty sure it would be pretty good" Kyoko said as they approached the line that had chicken, rice, salad, and cake. "Oooh I haven't eaten this good in a long time!" Kyoko said completely dazzled by all the great food. Tesla beamed. "Wow, I picked a great line, huh?" he said, also gazing at the food. "You did!" she said hugging him. Tesla hugged back. He liked hugs as much as the next guy.

Kyoko smiled big and didn't want to let go of him, but sadly they were at the front of the line so she had to let go. The people working there put food on their trays and handed them to them both. "Aaaah! This all looks so good!" Kyoko giggled. Tesla agreed, and told the lunch ladies thank you. "Wow, I'm really surprised..." he said, looking down.

"Why?" Kyoko asked him, after she thanked them as well. "Because, when we do get to eat in Hueco Mundo, which is very rarely, I always thought that all food in the human world resembled that in Hueco Mundo. Trust me, I was WRONG." He laughed that heartwarming laugh, also a sigh of relief. "Heh I guess so...what kind of food did you have?" she asked as they tried to find a table.

"Eh, some bland type of oatmeal and tea. Aizen likes tea, so we got it a lot. And every once in a while, he'd bring in some french bread or something...but he took care of us, even though he doesn't love us like a father would." "Aww that's so sad!" Kyoko said sitting down at an empty table, gesturing for him to do the same.

Tesla sat down across from her. "I wonder what Nnoitra and Sho is doing right now..." he said, trying to change the subject, "...oooh, I can't wait to get a hold of Sho."

"Heh, yeah. Your gonna rip him to shreds!" she said smiling. He nodded then said "Yeah! I'm not an Espada, like Nnoitra, but I'm still ten times stronger than Sho!" Kyoko smiled bigger. "I can't wait!" she said, tyring some of her food. "Mmmmm this is sooooo good!" she said lighting up at every bite.

Tesla brought the first bite to his lips and loved it. "Yum! It's great...but not better than your cooking, Kyoko." he said, smiling.

Kyoko blushed. "Oh um thanks!" she said. Tesla took another bite. "Why're you acting so surprised?" he said, giggling. "Mmmm I dont' know!" she said the blush still not dissapearing as quickly as she wished it would. Tesla smiled. "Well, it's the truth, so..." "Thanks!" she said smiling at him. Tesla smiled back. "So...where do we go after this, huh?"

"Hmmm...." she said looking at her schedual. "We only have one class left and that's...drama! Oooh I could use this for practice with my acting and stuff!" she said giggling. Tesla vaperlocked. "D-drama...?" he said, not really sure how he'd do in this class.

"You just gotta act...like remember when we were fake dating? That was great acting!" she said smiling. Tesla smiled. "I guess...that was acting, wasn't it? Well, it looks like I'm a natural!" he laughed.

"Totally!" she said smiling. "You'll do great! And it'll be great practice for my acting career." she said.

"What are you acting on, Kyoko?" he asked, genuinely curious. "Um, Well I haven't really started acting much yet, I just play some small roles in movies and shows now...but they tell me if I get better, I'll get more lead roles." she said. "Whoa...you really do have alot going for you, huh? Don't worry, I bet you'll be in a lead role soon enough."

"Really? You think so?" she asked him. He nodded and said confidently "I know so." "Thanks!" she said brightneing the smile on her face. "So, when is lunch over? And why am I asking all these questions?" he said, followed by an innocent giggle.

Kyoko laughed out loud and coudln't stop for a second as she tried to finish her lunch. She finally finsihed a bit and waited for Tesla to finsih. "I'm pretty sure it's gonna be over soon...ugh then after school we have detention with Sho...before you fight him" she said smiling.

"Detention won't be that bad," he said, finishing his lunch, "Besides, I'm looking forward to after..." "After detention of after the fight?" she asked him. Tesla had a sly smile across his face. "After detention..." Kyoko had the same sly smile. "The fights after detention! Hah I can't wait to see you rip him to shreds...just don't hurt him too bad, ok?" she asked.

"I'll try. I'll sure try." he said, mischievously. Kyoko smiled. "Right!" she said as the bell rang. "Ooh time for drama!" she said. But after school there would probably be a lot more drama.

* * *

**So how is it so far? Hope you like it! Please review!**


	6. Romeo and Juliet

Tesla smiled. "Let's go, let's go!" he said, as he began walking ahead of grabbed her tray and his as well and threw them into the trash can and ran after him. "You forgot to throw your trash away!" she said smilling.

Tesla acknowledged his stupid mistake and threw his away. "Sorry. I'm new to this world." he said.

"It's ok! I got it for you!" Kyoko said smiling. Tesla smiled. "Well, thank you." he said.

"Always!" she said hugging him and smiling.

"I think drama's..." his voice trailed off as he looked at the map, "...this way." He pointed to a rather long hallway, then sighed. "Why must we walk?"

"Well because that's what humans do I guess" Kyoko said starting to walk that way. Tesla had a crazy idea pop into his head. He leaned over to Kyoko. "Hey...wanna use Sonido?" he whispered.

"Well yeah I want to, but then everyone would freak out and wonder what the heck just happened" she said smiling.

"Exactly." he said, a sly smile stretching across his face. Kyoko couldn't help but giggle. "Ok as long as it doesn't get us in trouble" she said gripping his hand. Tesla squeezed it hard.

"We won't have time to get in trouble." he said, and Sonidoed down the hall at lightning speed, until they arrived in front of the drama doors.

Kyoko giggled when they arrived at the drama doors, as a lot of people were wondering what on earth just happened. "Um electrical storm, no need to be alarmed everyone" Kyoko said trying to cover up the fact that they just traveled at lightening speed.

Tesla tried to hold in his laugh as they walked in. The teacher told them to take a seat as she went over the rules and told them all about what would happen this semester. She read over the lists of plays they were going to read and perform. "Oh A Midsummer Nights Dream! I love that play!" she whispered to Tesla.

Tesla whispered back. "Aizen likes Shakespeare, so I've read all of them. Midsummer Nights dream, Romeo and Juliet, Julius Caesar..."

"Ooh that's cool. I've never read Romeo and Juliet but I really want to" she said smiling.

"It's really romantic, but really sad at the end, you know." he said.

"It'd be cool if we did that play in here." As the teacher read of the list of plays she said Romeo and Juliet as well. "I guess we will be doing that one!" Kyoko said smiling. "Ok class, which one of you has any experience with acting?" she asked. Kyoko immediately raised her hand.

Tesla smiled. Romeo and Juliet! He really hoped he got the part of Romeo when they did do it. However, he did not raise his hand to the teacher's question.

"Ok well since some of you have experience with acting, maybe some of you would want to sign up for our next school play, Romeo and Juliet" she said passing a clipboard around for all who wanted to sign up. "Oh wouldn't it be so cool to be in that play, Tesla?" Kyoko asked him smiling as she signed the clipboard under "Juliet". "I sure do hope to get the part of Juliet!" she said handing the clipboard to him.

Tesla took the clipboard from Kyoko's hands and noticed that she signed up for Juliet. With the pen, he signed his name under "Romeo".

Kyoko smiled as she saw he signed up for Romeo, but said nothing. She blushed a bit though, at the though of her being Juliet and him being Romeo. The teacher kept talking about the play and everything until the end of class when the bell finally rang.

"The day is over! We finally get to go home and get ready for the dance!"  
Tesla shouted, excitedly. "After detention and the fight of course..." Kyoko reminded him.

Tesla smiled.

"Oh, yes...I almost forgot...sorry, I guess I'm just excited. So, do we go to the teacher's room that gave us detention for detention?" he asked.

Kyoko smiled. "Yeah I guess so..." she said. "But detention normally only lasts an hour! And then the fight and then you can go back home and I'll go by the studios and get my dress"

"Okay!" Tesla said, and then smiled. Detention can't be that bad...can it? "I've never had detention before, but I heard that all you really do is just sit there for an hour and can't talk...wow that's gonna be really boring..." she said heading with Tesla up to the room.

Tesla huffed.

"Nothing compared to the Espada meetings. Trust me, it could be worse." "Really?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"Yeah. Two hours of listening to Aizen talking about crap we don't even need to know about..."

"Ah I guess that kinda sucks then." Kyoko said as they entered the room. "Yeah, but if it's up to me, I'm NEVER going back to Hueco Mundo."

"I wish it was up to you because I don't want you to ever leave ever!" Kyoko said hugging him.

Tesla hugged back. "I'll fight all I can. I'll go up against Lord Aizen to stay with you!"

"R-really?" Kyoko asked him, looking up at him.

"Yeah. These past days have been the best of my immortal life. Haha."

"I'm so glad..." she said smiling. "Hey, h-how old are you?" she asked him curiously. Tesla smiled. "Um...uh...I'd say about...200 years old...?"

Kyoko laughed. "But you look about my age or maybe a bit older! Haha!"

"Yeah, I don't age. So I'll stay this sexy for at least another...millennium!" Kyoko couldn't help but giggle so loud and hugged him even tighter, mainly holding onto him so she wouldn't fall on the floor laughing.

Tesla laughed at her laughing, but his voice soon fell serious. "But...you're mortal...and when you die...you'll go to the Soul Society. Not Hueco Mundo. So I don't know how that'll work out."

He started giggling again. "Right...what's so funny?" she asked him after she'd stopped laughing.

"Just thinking about you...in the Soul Society. It's funny."

She sat down in a desk and looked over at him. "What on earth are you talking about?" she asked. Tesla blinked. "Oh, the Soul Society is where all the good souls go when they die. That's where you'll be going...I live in a separate realm."

"Ah..." Kyoko said quietly. "Well why do you think it's so funny though?"

"Because, if you go to college in the Soul Society, you can become a Soul Reaper, who fights for the Soul Society...just to see you like a warrior..."

"Oh well I guess that is funny then! Ha!" she said smiling again. A teacher came into the room, same strict one as before, and Sho came in a while after her, smiling when he saw Tesla and Kyoko and sat beside them.

Tesla stuck out his tongue at Sho. It was immature, but hey. Just to creep Sho out, and just to be totally random, Kyoko turned around to Sho, put her hands over her eyes and said "Where's Shotaro???" then she opened her hands from her eyes and said "Peek a boo!" in a really baby-ish voice. Sho just looked at her and said "Um, Wh-what?" he said, surprised and creeped out. Kyoko burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

Tesla laughed out of confusion. "Oh, Kyoko, what the hell was that for?!" he whispered.

Kyoko couldn't stop laughing. "I don't know! I was kinda trying to creep him out! Hahaha!"

"Well, I think it worked!" Sho just looked at them both like wondering what on earth that was, and Kyoko couldn't stop laughing. "Stop laughing!" the teacher said. She stopped laughing.

Tesla shut up immediately. Sho even looked down for a moment, kind of scared of the teacher. "Ok now you have all been absolutely terrible people and now I can't stand you." The teacher said. Well, that's really nice of you, Kyoko thought.

"So you are all going to stay in here while I go into the teachers lounge...and no talking! Or I'll know..." the teacher said as she walked out of the room.

Tesla fidgeted. She's like Lord Aizen when he's angry, he thought. Right as the teacher left, all the other students started talking, even though the teacher was apparently clueless about it. "Um, I guess we can talk" Kyoko said to Tesla. "Yeah. Talk. That's what they call it these days!" Sho said from behind them, laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Kyoko said turning around, extremely mad. "What are you gonna do?" he asked. Kyoko was so fed up with his crap, and she got so mad, she stood up and went over to his desk, grabbed him by his shirt collar and punched him hard across the face, making him fall on the floor. All the students in the room gasped and the room got quiet. "Heh" Kyoko said quietly.

Tesla laughed. "Yeah, Kyoko!" he shouted, "That's only a taste of what you're going to get after school, douchebag."

Kyoko laughed too, and Sho stood up, his face now had a bruise on it. "Hmm, what you gonna do now?" Kyoko asked slyly. "Oh you wanna know what I'm gonna do?" he asked. "Um yeah I just asked you that" Kyoko said. Sho rolled his eyes and punched her in the face and she fell over. "Why you little..."Kyoko said standing back up and punched him back.

Tesla got in between the two and socked Sho in the face as hard as he could. "Why you...HOW DARE YOU HIT A GIRL!!"

Sho fell to the ground and his face was bleeding. "Ugh..." he said as he stood back up weakly and looked Tesla in the eyes.

"I can...hit whoever I...want to!" he said as he punched Tesla into Kyoko. Tesla was unperturbed. He smiled sadistically. "What was that, a mosquito?"

He did a roundhouse kick, lifting his leg up to slam against Sho's temple. Sho fell over, again and Kyoko laughed as he moaned in pain. "So Sho, you almost had enough?" she asked. "N-n-no freakin' way!" he said standing up, grabbing onto a desk so he wouldn't fall over.

"You can't beat me, boy!" he yelled, "I was trained by the best! Nnoitra Jiruga, Quinta Espada!"

"Um, why should I care?" Sho said ignorantly. Kyoko didn't really wanna be left out of this fight, so she snuck behind Sho and punched him in the back of the head making him fall to the floor once more. "And you better stay there!" she said.

Tesla held his head down with his boot-clad foot. "Can't beat me and Kyoko. We're the dream team when it comes to strength."

"I...uh..." Sho said looking up at them both as a crowd was forming around. "Isn't that...Fuwa Sho?" One asked. "He just got beat up by that girl and that other guy she's dating" another said. Kyoko turned bright red when they said they were dating. "D-dating?" she said quietly.

Tesla blushed too. "Dating...?" he whispered.

Others in the room started talking about them dating as well, and Kyoko looked down. She kicked Sho's side to get off the topic. "Get up, you idiot!" she yelled.

Tesla laughed. "I'm not gonna hurt him anymore. He might die." he joked. "He might..." Kyoko said smiling. "Still..." she said. She kicked Sho in the side again. "I already told you to get up off the floor once you idiot. Don't make me say it again!" she said firmly.

Tesla tapped Kyoko on the shoulder. "Maybe we should stop. Lest the teacher gets back?"

"Aw, but I was just getting started!" Kyoko whined, smiling. Tesla glared at her.  
"Please. We don't want to lose our privileges to go to the dance, do we?"

Kyoko sighed. "Ok ok, you're right" she said. She pulled Sho up and pushed him into his seat and then she sat down as well. "Is there something you want to say to me Sho?" she asked. "Like what?" he asked. "An apology...one that you have owed me for a very very long time now" she said.

Tesla glared at Sho. "Yeah. I think she deserves an apology." Sho lifted his head up, finally understanding everything. "Whatever...I...I'm..." Kyoko looked over at him, hopeful for an apology. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Tesla gasped and covered his mouth. "He...he really did it!" he whispered beyond audibility. Kyoko's eyes teared with joy.

"Sh-Sho-chan? Y-you really mean it???" Kyoko asked him. "Mhmm" he said nodding. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she said as she ran up to him and hugged his neck. "Hey hey, none of that" he said firmly. Tesla watched as Kyoko called Sho "Sho-chan" and hugged him.

Was it really that easy to regain her trust? As easy as a simple apology, and Kyoko didn't hate him anymore? Tesla felt a pain in his stomach. What was it?

Kyoko ran back over to Tesla. "He apologized! He really did!" she said happily. "I never thought he would..." she said to him.

Tesla smiled.

"I never did either." he said, masking his pain perfectly. Kyoko smiled and hugged him tightly. "I can't wait to get out of here..." she said quickly changing the subject.

"Me too. Where'd the teacher go anyway?"

"Down the hall I think" Kyoko said. She looked at the clock. "We've been here for about an hour...we should be getting out any time now" she said as the teacher stormed back into the room and saw Kyoko and Tesla hugging, a crowd of people, and Sho with bruises all over him.

"I'm not even gonna ask..." she said looking around. "Anyway, get out of my sight...see you all next time" she said dismissing them.

Tesla smiled. "Yes! She didn't even ask!" he said, feeling really lucky. Kyoko smiled too, pulling him out of the room. "Yay! We are finally out of there!" she said happily.

Tesla hugged her. "Yup! Now, we go home and get ready for the dance!" he said, excited.

"Awesome!" she said smiling, and then she stopped. "You looked...upset earlier..." she said looking down.

Tesla smiled. "No, no! I'm fine!" he said, anxiously. "Really? Are you lying to me?" she asked him.

"Why would I ...lie to you?" he said, finding it ever harder to hide what he was really feeling.

"I know you are hiding something..." she said. "I can see it in your eyes..." Tesla turned his head. "You don't know me well enough to read my eyes!" he joked.

Kyoko giggled. "Heh I guess...but still, tell me what's wrong" she begged him. "Please?"

"Nothing...I just...I..." he sighed, "I just didn't want you to fall back into your old patterns just because he apologized...please don't be mad." "That would never happen!" she assured him. "Why would you think that?" she asked him.

Tesla frowned. "I...I don't know...I'm just worried about you."

"Oh you shouldn't be that worried about me! I am going to be just fine!" she said then hugged him tightly. "I'll be fine" she said again. Tesla smiled.

"Yeah...yeah, you will. I don't know what I was worried about!"

"Right!" she said smiling. She searched in her purse for her house key and handed it to him. "I'm going to go ahead to the studios, and you can just go home if you would like" she said.

Tesla put the key in his pocket. "Thanks! I guess I'll see you later." He said. Kyoko smiled and hugged him. "See you in a while." She winked and walked toward the door.


	7. The Servant's Princess

Tesla turned to walk back to the house. When he turned the key in the lock and opened the door, he couldn't help but feel excited again. He walked up to the bathroom, clothes in hand, and changed into them, thanking GOD they fit right.

Kyoko walked a while to her studios and went through a hallway when the same person from last time saw her. "Kyoko? What are you doing here? You aren't working today" she said."Oh I was just wondering...um...could I borrow a dress from here?" she asked. "Why?" she asked Kyoko. "Well, um, our school is having a dance...and I don't have a dress." Kyoko said looking down. "Well that's not a problem at all!" the girl said.

Tesla, after he was changed, and cleaned up, could only sit and wait for Kyoko to arrive. And boy, was he eager to see what dress she picked out.

"Ok well here's a room full of dresses that I hope you can find to your liking" her freind said leading her to a room. "Just borrow one and have it back here tommorow afternoon, ok?" she said. "Alright!" Kyoko said happily. "Have fun!" the girl said as she left. "Oh look at all these dresses, they are so wonderful!" she said as she found a few she liked, but couldn't choose between them.

She finally found the most beautiful dress that caught her eye. It was sleeveless and corset styled. There was a deep purple down to the waist, then the skirt was a lacy black. "It's so pretty!" she said. She walked out of the door to the room holding the dress. "Here, put it in this box" her freind said as she was waiting outside the door. "Ah, Okay!" Kyoko said smiling, and put it inside the box her freind offered her. "You've been a great help!" Kyoko said smiling. "You're welcome...oh and here. Wear this, you'll look so great in it!" the girl said, handing Kyoko a small and silver tiara. "Oh...my...gosh..." Kyoko said. "Enjoy it!" her freind said as Kyoko ran out of the studio squealing with joy.

Tesla could feel Kyoko coming nearer. He nearly giggled. Kyoko opened the door, hoping Tesla was there. She couldn't wait to try on her dress. "Hi hi!" she said as she opened the door. Tesla stood up and hugged Kyoko.  
"Hey!" he said, happilly. She saw how nicely he was dressed and squealed. "Oh wow! You look so amazing! I love it!" she said hugging him back.

"Thank you! Now go up and change! I wanna see what you look like!" he said, in a slightly higher voice. Kyoko smiled. "Ok, I'll go um change into this stuff real quick" she said grabbing her stuff and running toward the bathroom. "Should I take a quick shower first?" she asked herself.

"Probably would be best" she said smiling. She undressed and took a quick shower then dried herself off and wrapped a towel around herself and brushed her hair out nicely. She then slipped her dress on and put the tiara on her head."I feel like...I feel like a princess!" she said happily. She had always loved the princess stories when she was a child, and the girl that always wore the tattered clothes soon became a beautiful princess and lived happily with her prince. Kyoko remembered those stories and felt just like the princess in those stories and was so happy. She stepped out of the bathroom wondering what Telsa's reaction would be.

Tesla's smile stretched to both ears, and his eyes ((forgive me, EYE singular)) nearly popped out of his head.  
"K-Kyoko!" he said, getting up and attacking her with hugs, "You...look so great!"

"Aah!" she said at the immediate hug attacks. "I, uh, you really think I look that great?" she asked. "Yes, you look beautiful!" he said, looking her up and down. Kyoko turned red and smiled. "Thanks! You look really awesome too!" she said.

"I am so excited!" he squee'ed. "Me too!" she said excitedly. She looked at the clock. "Oh we should probably be leaving now." she said. Tesla smiled. "Yeah. Hey, if we Sonido, do you think it'll mess up your dress?"

"Um, probably not" she said smiling up at him. Tesla took her in his arms. "Okay then!" he said, then sped off.  
Once again, they were at the school in seconds flat. "Yay we're here!" she said smiing. There was loud music and lights coming from inside the school And it was decorated on the outside too.

Tesla grabbed Kyoko's hand. "C'mon, let's go!" Kyoko smiled and walked inside with him and saw all the people and decorations and everything. The music was played, some was Japanese and some was English. "Ooh cool!" she said smiling.

Tesla smiled as he looked around. "Wow, they really have this place dressed up, don't they?"

"Totally!" she said smiling. "Ooh they have drinks and stuff in one of those bowls over there! They have like, what, juice, water, tea..." she said as she looked at all the bowls of drinks and cups they had on one table.

You want me to go get you something?" Tesla asked, before he met eyes with a certain...beady...purple eye.  
"Nnoitra!" he yelped, then turned to Kyoko, "Kyoko....N-Nnoitra-sama's here..."

"Um...It'll be fine" she said trying to calm him down. "B-but what if he's really mad at me, but he just didn't show it to you?" he whispered, until he felt a long, cold hand on his back. "NNOITRA!" he yelped, turning around, "Phew...you scared me..." Nnoitra looked down at Tesla, who was shaking slightly. He sighed. "Hey, Tesla. How're you?" he asked, nonchalantly, but Tesla swore he heard sadness. "Um...fine...Nnoitra...how are you?"  
"Uh...fine."

"Wow akward" Kyoko commented. "Well um if you two are going to talk and stuff I'm gonna go get a drink" she said.

Tesla nodded at Kyoko, mostly so he could deal with whatever Nnoitra was going to say without difficulty.  
He examined Nnoitra's...outift. "You're dressed up." he commented. Nnoitra smiled. "Uh...yeah...I had to...uh...go to a tailor for my outfit, since I'm so tall..." Tesla laughed. "So, why'd you come over here?" "Well, I only wanted to talk...and..." Nnoitra seemed to snap, "Please, Tesla, please come back to me!" Tesla jolted, and took a few steps back. "Nnoitra!"

"I wonder if I should tell him..." Kyoko said to herself as she poured herself a drink. She wondered if Tesla would want a drink to. "Hmmm..." she wondered as she saw Sho, surrounded by a lot of fangirls, coming over to her. He was amazed by how pretty she looked. "W-wow..." was all he could say. He left the crowd of fangirls and walked over to Kyoko. "K-Kyoko?" he asked. She turned around. "Yeah?" she said. "You, uh, look...really great" he said. "Thanks" she said.

Tesla, in the meantime, was having to beat Nnoitra off of his leg with a punch ladle. "Nnoitra! Get off! No! You broke my heart and now you have to pay the price!" Nnoitra looked up at him. "I broke...your heart?" he said, puzzled. Tesla turned his head and nodded.

Kyoko turned and saw what was happening with Tesla and Nnoitra. "Uh oh..." she said. Sho saw what was going on and laughed. "Aren't you gonna go break that up or something?" he asked her. "Um...not just yet..." she said.

Nnoitra got up and brushed himself off. "I'm...uh...sorry, Tesla. I had no idea. Really," He felt like a real idiot.  
Tesla hugged Nnoitra's waist. "That's all I wanted to hear." he said, but Nnoitra pushed him off. "Nope. None of that." he said, and Tesla smiled and nodded. "Okay, Nnoitra-sama."

"Now. Now you should go over there" Sho said to her. "Hey don't tell me what to do!" she said. "Fine whatever" he said getting some drink himself. Kyoko sighed and was going to walk back over but Sho grabbed her from behind. "Hey, I know we've had a bad history, but do you think soemtime tonight...you would want to save a dance for me?" he asked looking into his eyes. "Sho..." she said. "Please?" he asked. "Um..." Kyoko said, looking over at Tesla, then back at Sho. "We'll see" she said.

Nnoitra smiled. "So...uh...if it's not too much trouble...could I steal you from your girlfriend for a dance...?"  
Tesla pondered it a bit. "Um...maybe. I'll have to think about it. And ask Kyoko. Wait---SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Um, I'll go ask if it's ok with him if I dance with you" she said and ran over to Tesla. "Do you think that for like one song, it would be ok for me to dance with Sho?" she asked. Please say yes..., Sho thought.

Tesla smiled. "I was just about to ask you if I could dance with Nnoitra!" he said, then giggled, "How wierd! Sure, go ahead!"

Wow sounds great" Kyoko said smiling. She walked back over to Sho as My Immortal started playing. "So you wanna dance?" Sho asked her. Kyoko smiled and nodded as he put his hands around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to dance. "Do you like this song?" Sho asked her. "Mhmm" she replied.

Tesla skipped over to Nnoitra. "Kyoko said it was fine!" he said, and Nnoitra scratched the back of his head.  
"Yeah...okay. So...uh..."  
He was interrupted by two hands, straining to reach his shoulders. Nnoitra sighed.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked. Tesla blushed.  
"I can't reach...your shoulders..." he said softly.  
"Well you can fucking try!" he said, stretching Tesla's arms up, making him squeak.  
"Ow, Nnoitra-sama...that hurts!"  
He finally gave up and put his hands on Nnoitra's slender chest.  
Nnoitra wrapped his arms around Tesla's waist, and they began to sway.  
"I like the beat of this song..."Nnoitra commented.

"How are you feeling?" Sho asked Kyoko.  
"You actually care?" Kyoko asked looking up at him.  
"W-well of course..." He said.  
"Well, I'm very happy" she said smiling.  
"Really? He said.  
"Mhmm" she replied.  
"You look great" he said.  
"Thanks...you don't look to bad yourself!" she said.  
"I never do!" he said laughing.  
"Ha I guess that explains your millions of fangirls following you over there" Kyoko said smiling.  
"Yeah I think they are getting kind of jealous" he said. "Yeah I guess" Kyoko said holding back a laugh.

Tesla inhaled the scent of Nnoitra, but Nnoitra caught him doing this.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled, "You got a girlfriend, ya don't need ta be fucking sniffing me!" Tesla blushed.

"Was not sniffing you!" he yelled, a bit too loud. He hoped Kyoko didn't hear.  
As they continued to sway, Tesla realized how out of character Nnoitra was acting. Holding him so close...letting them dance...it was strange.

Kyoko looked over at Tesla and Nnoitra dancing and couldn't help but giggle and turned back to Sho. "Kyoko, about apologizing earlier...I really am sorry for everything-" he said interupted by Kyoko. "I know I already hear-" She said interupted by Sho. "No! I am really truly sorry. My words hurt you bad, and I am so sorry. I should never have said those things, or used you like that. When the truth is..." he sighed and looked down. "I really like you Kyoko." he said. She gasped.

Tesla smiled at Nnoitra, until Nnoitra patted him on the cheek.  
"Hey, what're you smiling for?" he asked.  
Tesla only smiled harder.  
"This is a side of you I've never seen before." he said, plainly.  
Nnoitra blushed. Tesla swore he saw Nnoitra blush.  
"Nuh...nuh uh...I just...I"m just sorry. I'm sorry I boss you around. The truth is...I really do care for ya...Tes..."

"Y-you really like me?" she said. "Yeah, and I liked you a lot always...and then we came to that school and that...that...that idiot over there is trying to make you like him! I know it! I want you to be with me, not him. I know I've done some really stupid things in the past, but I want to throw those all away, and you be with me! Please Kyoko, please?" Sho said holding her closer to him.

Tesla's big blue eyes widened.  
"You...what?"  
"I like you, Tesla..." he said, then picked up the conversation across the room, "Uh, Tes, he's hitting on your girl." he said, sadly.  
Tesla glanced over.  
"What?!"

"I-I really don't know Sho..." she said looking away for a moment. "Please Kyoko, Please! I really want you! I like you a lot...more than just that I...I love you, Kyoko" he said pulling her head so her eyes met his. "Y-you do?" she asked. "Of course! And I really wanna be with you!" he said. "I...uh..." Kyoko said, not knowing what to say. Was this real? Did Sho really like her?

Tesla didn't want to go over there. Kyoko and Sho were having "that" conversation. He couldn't stop it from happening. All of the sudden...in Nnoitra's arms at last, he lost the will to fight. To fight against Sho...to fight for Kyoko. What could he do, anyway? He didn't deserve Kyoko. He didn't deserve anyone. That's why Nnoitra treated him the way he did.

He felt tears coming to his eyes. "Tesla, are you okay...?" Nnoitra asked. Tesla nodded. "Yes...just...don't stop swaying...please, Nnoitra-sama..."

"So, what do you think, Kyoko?" Sho said looking into her eyes. "I-I really don't..." she started. "Please! I promise not to hurt you again! If you'll only be with me!" he begged. "I'm sorry, Sho...but I really like someone else...but can we still be freinds?" she asked him. "K-kyoko...you're going to pick someone else over me? Someone who is willing to throw away their past just for you? And promise never to hurt you again?" he said, tears forming in his eyes. "I really am sorry Sho, but..." she said looking over at Tesla.

Tesla looked over at them, and caught Kyoko's glance. A smile tried it's hardest to form, but...He turned back to Nnoitra, who looked reeeally creeped out. "Tesla..." he whispered.

The song finally ended and Sho and Kyoko stopped dancing. "Kyoko, please?" Sho asked as she was about to walk away. "I'm really sorry Sho, I like somebody else, a lot. But I hope we can still be freinds" she said, turning around to smile faintly at him.

"You are really gonna give me up, after I am offering you the world...for him?" Sho asked. Kyoko nodded. "Ok then just...just go I don't care..." he said walking away back into his screaming crowd of fangirls. "Sh-Sho!" she said after him. "Just shut up, ok?" he yelled after her, and a tear went down her face. "I...I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Tesla unhanded Nnoitra, and began to walk to Kyoko. "I heard..." he said, softly, "So, what'd you say...?"

"I...had to say no to him..." she said looking down. "He offered me the world if I would only be with him, but I couldn't" she said. "Why?" Tesla asked, "He offered you...the world?"

"So? I just couldn't see that happening!" she said. "I really couldn't see me with him"

"Well..." Tesla began, "to tell you the truth...I was hoping you'd say no...Kyoko..."

"R-really?" she asked him. "Y-yeah...I...really didn't want you to be with him..."

"You didn't want me to be with him....because..." her voice trailed off. "Because...I...uhm...I...like...y-you..." he whispered. Kyoko smiled up at him. "That's the exact reason I had to say no to Sho...cause I like you too" she said.

Tesla blushed. "Y-you do...?" he said in his soft voice, clearly surprised. "Of course I do! You really understand me and you are so nice to me! And I really like you for that! And I never ever want you to leave" she said.

Tesla smiled.  
"Sa-same here!" he said, giggling uncontrolably, "I've liked you ever since...I...well, ever since I got over Nnoitra...for the most part."

"Oh...that's...that's awesome!" she said and hugged him tightly. "I am so so so thankful you came...I thank the God every day that you came here to me" she said.

Tesla smiled. "One day is all it takes." "I agree!" she said smiling. "I'm...I'm so glad you feel the same way I do..." she said. "Me...me too." He reached out a hand. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Tsumetai Yoru started playing and she grabbed his hand. "Sure." she said smiling.

Tesla squeezed her hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "I really can dance, you know."

"Yeah you seem pretty good at it" she said smiling. She put her other arm around her neck. The first time she had ever actually danced with anyone was tonight, and she danced with Sho first...but she had totally forgot about that.

Tesla smiled as he began to waltz with her. "Do you know how to waltz?" he asked. "Uh, no...could you show me?" she asked. "Just follow my feet...I don't care if you step on my feet." he said, then laughed. Kyoko giggled. "Um, ok!" she said as she followed what he was doing. "Wow this is fun!" she said smiling.

"Very graceful...my favorite dance." he commented. "Wow, you're a natural." "R-really? Thanks!" she said smiling. "Yeah. You're welcome." he said. He wondered what Nnoitra and Sho were doing right now.

Nnoitra walked over to Sho. "Looks like we both lost, eh?" he said. "Mmm I guess so" Sho said looking back over at Kyoko. "I really like her...but she wants him...I offered the world to her and she denied it" he said sadly. Tesla glanced over at Nnoitra and Sho. "Well, I was just born with certain things, I suppose."

"I guess so...and I totally regretted everything I did to Kyoko..." Sho said. "I regret hitting Tesla as many times as I did...and pushing him to hard when we trained...and pushing him away when he tried to hug me...and..."

"I guess we both treated them like crap, huh? And broke their hearts. But, look how happy they are? Kyoko is just like the princess in the stories she used to read as a kid..." Sho said.

"You are a lot better at this than I am though" Kyoko said smiling. "Who taught you to dance like this?" Tesla glanced over at Nnoitra and Sho. "Well, I was just born with certain things, I suppose." Kyoko giggled. "Probably so!" Tesla looked into Kyoko's eyes. He had never been happier than he was right now.

Kyoko smiled at him. She had never had somebody love her or anything...so she felt like the princess in her stories. First Kyoko had nothing, now she had a dress, a tiara, and a prince. It was the happiest time in her life and she never wanted it to end. All the times she doubted her so called fairy tale thing to come true, it finally had, and with the perfect guy too.

But there was just one thing missing... Tesla blushed hard and kissed Kyoko, his hand squeezing her's hard. Kyoko was immediately surprised, but didn't let go as she wrapped both her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Ah...the perfect ending to the perfect love story, Tesla thought, as he pulled Kyoko closer.


	8. Blood Stains

Nnoitra gulped when he saw Tesla kiss Kyoko. "Te-Te-Te-Te-Te..." he could only studder. "H-h-h-he kissed her..." Sho said and his mouth dropped open. Nnoitra immediately rushed out of the room. "Tesla!" he screamed as he dashed out. "I...I can't believe this..." Sho said. "Dude, you ok?" he called after Nnoitra.

Nnoitra yelled in response, "No! No I'm not fucking alright!" Sho sighed."I'm sorry but...look at it this way: If you truly love someone, you'll let them go. And whatever makes them happy, should make you happy." he said looking back at them. "They look so happy, can't you tell?" he asked.

Kyoko couldn't help but feel like her life was complete, and nothing could ruin this moment. She held him tighter and deepened the kiss to prevent it from ending anytime soon. Tesla felt the squeeze and nearly giggled. Kyoko felt him almost giggle and decided to bring him even closer, just cause.

"I just realized, Sho...I think I love him too much to let him go...I--" Just then he was interuppted with a beep from his Espada Pager. He pulled it out and checked it. "That stupid Soul Reaper we were looking for is here. Great timing." Tesla's Fraccione pager went off, and he pulled from the kiss. "Uh...oh..." he said

"Wh-what's going on?" Kyoko asked Tesla. "That Soul Reaper I told you about...he's here." he said, then rushed over to Nnoitra, "I'm sorry!" Nnoitra looked down at him. "Come on." he said, plainly, and rather unenthusiastically. Tesla wondered what was wrong.

Kyoko forced a smile onto her face and watched him leave, and went over to get something to drink. "Well...he'll be back soon..." she said. Nnoitra and Tesla sped off into the sky before Nnoitra saw Tesla speed back.

"Tesla, where the hell do you think you're going?!" Nnoitra yelled.  
"To get Kyoko!"  
"Why are we getting her?!?" he yelled, exceptionally loud.  
"We need to show her what exists...in this world."  
"But she won't be able to see it!"  
"Yes she will. She has a small strand of spiritual energy."  
He sped back to the dance and grabbed Kyoko's hand.  
"You can come with me."

Really?" she asked. Sho came behind them. "You aren't taking her anywhere dangerous, are you?" he asked protectively. "I'll be fine, Sho." Kyoko said to him. She still wondered why she was going with them.

"I'll protect her with my life. She'll come back with not a scratch on her." He grabbed her and sped back to Nnoitra.  
Nnoitra peered at her.

"You better not die on us girl." he said, menacingly. "We're gonna go fight...but don't worry. You'll just stand to the side and watch." Tesla said, then smiled.

"I...uh...ok..." she said in response to both of them. "Be safe...Kyoko..." Sho said quietly. Kyoko really felt like a third wheel at the moment.

Just then, a very big Soul Reaper appeared in front of them. He had a bulky muscular frame, and spiky black hair.  
Nnoitra smiled.  
"Who are you, bitch?" he asked.  
"My name is Kenpachi Zaraki, and I am the captain of Squad 11." He replied.  
Tesla stood off to the side with Kyoko. "Just stay here. Just stay here, and Nnoitra and I'll take care of everything."  
Kenpachi looked at Kyoko. "Who's that one? Don't look like a Hollow."  
Tesla frowned.  
"Don't mess with her. She's here to watch."

Sho meanwhile was at the dance, as Shoko ran up to him. "Sho, your fans are eager to dance with you..." she said. "Ah..." he said, still thinking about Kyoko. "What's wrong, Sho?" she asked. "I, uh, I'm just worried about Kyoko" he said not looking at her. "What's wrong with her?" she asked. "She went off with her boyfriend for something I don't really know, but I fear it's dangerous" he said looking down.

Nnoitra in the meantime took the first hit, pulling out Santa Teresa from it's hilt and hitting Kenpachi. Kenpachi dodged and punched Nnoitra in the stomach. He only bent and smiled down at Kenpachi.  
"Fail..." he whispered.

Tesla charged toward the man with a roar, but Kenpachi only nailed him across the face, making him fly feet back. Kyoko gasped, but knew she probably shouldn't say anything. "Aw, hope he's ok..." she whispered where nobody could hear her.

Tesla got up, mouth bleeding like crazy, and charged toward him again. Nnoitra, however, stopped him.  
"Stop Tesla. Santa Teresa can take care of this. Go protect your little girlfriend."

Tesla's sword struck Kenpachi, knocking him down, and making him bleed from a large gash in his chest. Kyoko turned a bit red when Nnoitra said "your little girlfriend" but tried to not give it much mind.

Kenpachi only flinched, which surprised Nnoitra. "Think a little cut will stop me?" he said, then stabbed his long sword into Nnoitra's stomach. Tesla watched in horror as Nnoitra fell to the ground, his stomach bleeding terribly.  
"NNOITRA-SAMAAA!" he screamed, "Nnoitra-sama!"

He ran over to him and checked his pulse. Nnoitra slapped him away. "Go away, Tesla! You don't care about me, you care about her!!" This cut Tesla hard.

Kyoko heard what Nnoitra said to Tesla and made her feel like crap. Had she gotten in the way of their relationship? Of course she did. She wanted to just dissapear now. She knew that Tesla really did care about Nnoitra and Nnoitra was lying with what he said. She felt tears tugging at her eyes and held them back.

Tesla rolled Nnoitra over. "I used to love you so much..." he began, "...I used to love you so much and you used to be my number one prince in the world...but...you pushed me aside everytime I tried to tell you how I feel...so I...I..."

He started to cry, his tears falling on Nnoitra's bloody stomach. "P-Please don't die, Nnoitra sama..." he started to sob over his stomach. Nnoitra patted his back. "You used to love me...? I...I...won't die. And I...lo--"

Kenpachi grabbed Tesla's collar, and lifted him up. "Is this little love story over yet?" he asked. "He...he's dying" Kyoko said. She knew it would hurt Tesla, bad. She really wanted to do something about this, but if she did one thing, she'd probably mess everything up. Then Kenpachi lifted up Tesla from Nnoitra and made her real mad cause she knew Tesla was going through a lot in the past minutes and Kenpachi is just mocking him really.

Tesla tried to hit him, without success. "How...dare...you...hurt...Nnoitra-s-sama!!" he cried. Kenpachi was about to slug him in the face when he felt a hand stop him.

It was Nnoitra's. He was lying on the ground, his hand clutching Kenpachi's arm. "Te-Tesla..." he groaned. Kenpachi, out of surprise, dropped Tesla to the ground.

Tesla landed with an oof, and looked up at Nnoitra. The blood was spurting out of his wound, but he was fighting hard. A little while later...he realized what for. Not for himself. For Tesla.

Nnoitra was pushing Kenpachi back with all of his might. "I...love you, Tesla!" Tesla gasped, and tears came to his eyes. "Nnoi-Nnoi-Nnoitra-sama...what? Please...please don't tell me that!"

"YOU HEAR WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT TO HEAR!" Nnoitra yelled, the pain in his stomach talking. Tesla looked over at Kyoko. "But...Ky-Kyoko.."

"The girl won't stop me."

"Uh..." Kyoko said when she heard her name, and looked at Tesla for a moment, then looked away from him. "I probably should leave..." she said to herself. Tesla finally got a second wind and used just enough strength in his legs to kick Kenpachi over. He caught Nnoitra as he was falling.

"Nnoitra-sama..." he whimpered, then turned to Kyoko. "Are you okay?" he aked, teary eyed. Kenpachi looked at Kyoko and smiled. "It's her isn't it?" he said, picking her up by the back of her dress.

"Hey what the-?" she said, and her only natural reaction was to hurt him, so she threw her leg back as hard as she could and kicked him. "Now put me down!" she yelled.

Kenpachi only smiled. "Fiesty, aren't we?" he said. Tesla gaped. "Put her down, monster!" he said, rushing toward him, dropping Nnoitra to the ground as Nnoitra's sadness increased.

He swiftly kicked Kenpachi in his stomach, knocking him down. He caught the flying Kyoko. "I...uh, thanks" she said to Tesla. "Y-you need to get back to Nnoitra, don't worry about me. I'm just fine." she said.

Tesla realized he had dropped Nnoitra and gasped. He went back to Nnoitra, and helped him up. "I'm sorry, master!"

"I don't really think I should have come in the first place..." Kyoko told herself. She turned back to Kenpachi. "Don't you dare do anything, uh, stupid...or else" she said trying to sound brave. Kenpachi smiled.  
"Oh, don't worry, girl." he said, but was snuck up on by Nnoitra, who hit him with Santa Teresa.

Kyoko covered her mouth and smiled. Unexpected, she thought. She thought he wasn't feeling good enough to fight, guess she was wrong. She ran over to Tesla. "H-he's ok!" she said smiling.

Tesla smiled. "I know...it's because...he's my Nnoitra-sama! He won't fall with just a single hit...!" Tears came to his eyes, this time from happiness. Kyoko smiled back at him. "That's true, I can see" she said.

Tesla, without warning, began to bawl, as he watched Nnoitra try his best to ward off Kenpachi. Kenpachi began to gain hit after hit after hit, and Nnoitra was bleeding from nearly every vein in his body.

"Nnoitra-sama...d-don't give up...please..." he whispered, dashing into battle with him. Nnoitra shouted, "RUN, TESLA!" as he struck Kenpachi again. Tesla desperatedly cried out, tears flying, "I can't leave you, Nnoitra-sama! I just can't!"

Kenpachi, seeing Tesla fly toward him, stuck out his sword, and Tesla, not stopping, ran straight into it. It dove into his stomach, and a strangled sounded cry escaped Tesla's lips as blood began to pour out of them.

"Gahaha..." he moaned, as he fell, blood staining his clothes. "TEEEESLLAAAA!" Nnoitra shouted, trying to run over to him, but Kenpachi blocked his path. "Certainly. He is your reason. Your weakness. For you to die, he first must die, and vice versa."

Kyoko was speechless as she watched this...this...this horror scene play out before her. She wished she could do something about it, but what could she do? She was just a human and couldn't possibly do anything that would do much effect. She didn't want to watch Tesla go through this kind of pain, Nnoitra either, and really wished just to slip away.

Then she got an idea, although it may not do much help, she still wanted to give it a try. She remembered that for some reason she didn't remember, she brought along her curse dolls and things to make a curse doll. Normally when she used them, or did something to the curse dolls, it would happen to the actual person although it had a bit different effects.

She took out the Sho one and held it in her hands, smiling a bit, then put it away. She then got out the materials needed to make new ones, and made 3: A Tesla one, A Nnoitra one, and a Kenpachi one. "This better work..." she said to herself. A lot of times if she did something to the curse dolls, it would happen in real life. "Ok here we go..." she said as she picked up the Kenpachi doll and clawed it's head with a needle.

As she did, she looked up at Kenpachi with an evil smile, and a dark and forbidden aura around her, that would send chills up anyone's spine.

Kenpachi was towering over Tesla, ready for the kill, when he felt an intense pain in his head, that made him clutch it. Nnoitra saw this and rushed toward him, striking him down. Spotting bleeding Tesla on the ground, he Sonido'ed over to him, and picked him up, nearly crying a little bit.

Tesla coughed and shivered, and pressed himself against Nnoitra's broad chest. "Nnoitra-samaaa...Nn-Nnoitra-sama..." he moaned, in pain. "Just hang in there, Tesla, this is almost over..."

"Hmm..." Kyoko thought. She picked up both the Nnoitra and Tesla dolls and wondered "If i had a bandage and I put it over them, would the real ones feel any better? Only thing is, I don't have one..." she looked back at the stuff she made curse dolls with, found some cloth and wrapped it around them. "Wonder what this'll do...might heal them a bit" she said.

While Nnoitra tried really carefully to hit Kenpachi without putting Tesla in danger, he noticed that his stomach wound was slowing down with bleeding...and that it stopped aching.  
"Hunh?" he questioned, loudly. Tesla clutched his stomach. "Nnoitra-sama...? My...my...stomach...it feels...a little better...!"

"Oh my gosh it's working!" Kyoko said a bit too loudly. Tesla looked over at Kyoko, and noticed the dolls in her hand. "Nnoitra-sama, I think Kyoko is the one healing us!" he said, happily.

"Well I didn't actually think they would work..." she said quietly. "How is that? She's a human! That's impossible!" Nnoitra nearly shouted. Tesla shook his head. "No, Nnoitra-sama...she's something more...even if it's not by a lot."

"S-something, more?" she asked him. Tesla glanced over at her. "Yeah...I can't quite put my finger on it."

"More than human? No. More than what a human can possess, yes." Tesla guessed. "Hmmm...interesting..." Kyoko said smiling, a happier aura surrounding herself and it would make anyone happy to see it.

Nnoitra tugged at Tesla's hair. "Focus." he said. Tesla nodded, and looked at Kenpachi, who was standing, probably waiting for their conversation to end. "Are you guys finished?" he inquired.

Kyoko smiled. "If that worked, this'll do wonders" she said, as she grabed the Kenpachi doll and ripped it's head off. It didn't work as she anticipated, but his neck did snap.

He collapsed in pain and random Soul Society medics took him and put him on a stretcher, to be carried away.  
Nnoitra and Tesla blinked. "Kyoko..." Tesla muttered. Tesla dashed over to her and hugged her, tight, although he was still bleeding and a little bit got on her dress. "Oh, Kyoko, you did it, you did it, you did it!"

"Oh my gosh...I did!" she said smiling and hugging him back, not realizing the blood getting on her dress. She then looked down and gasped. "Oh no...I hope and can wash that out...before I have to return it..." she said.

Nnoitra walked over to the both of them. "All you have to do is run it under hot water. That's how blood gets out. Trust me, I know."


End file.
